Sharing A Drink Called Loneliness
by eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE
Summary: Jess Daniels is a wild child, or so she thinks. After wearing her parents thin, she's sent to live with her aunt in Dillon. Her past is gonna catch up with her soon, and it doesn't help falling for #33. Rated M for language & later chapters. Tim/OC.
1. Prologue

Jess Daniels stared at the wall as her head pounded, reminding her wild night the previous evening. Her chocolate brown hair was plastered to the left side of her face, mascara running down her cheeks. Lord knows what happened but she didn't have a clue. All she knew was that she was in her best friend Erin's bed, still in her outfit from last night. A noise came from the foot of the bed and Jess slowly turned to see who it was. She was relieved to see Erin, with a mug of coffee in hand. Jess pulled herself up and grabbed the mug gratefully. Erin sat at the foot of the bed and gave her the most stern, disapproving look as Jess pulled out a still half full flask from her bag.

"Don't look at me like that Erin; you of all people should know me by now."

"Would you like me to tell you how you go her 'cause I don't think you really comprehend it Jess…"

Jess ran her hand through her matted hair and nodded, yawning. Erin adjusted herself and spoke.

"First of all, you know that I love you to death, you're one of my best friends. But your choices lately have been less than desirable. Honestly, I get a phone call from you at 3am this morning, complaining you had lost your keys to your apartment. I know that we don't live too far from each other in this lovely city of Boston, but know that I appreciate my sleep. This is going to be one of the last times I do this for you, it's getting old."

Jess let her eyes stray to the window and then back at Erin. Her eyes watered as Erin opened her arms to give Jess a hug.

"It's still hurts Erin, my whole young life, it just sucks."

"I know," Erin cooed, rubbing her back in small circles. "As much as I'd like you to stay, I think you need to head back home, your dad called, and he wants you home."

Jess sighed and stood up, taking a moment to balance herself. She walked to the bathroom and cleaned up her face. After finishing up, she hugged Erin and headed over to the Green Line, waiting for it to take her home; whether she wanted to or not.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

She came to her apartment door, dreading to open the door into bedlam. Usually it was very loud; her little brothers running around, food always being cooked, parents raising their voices to calm down the children. But this morning there was none of that. She found the hide-a-key and entered, making sure to be quiet, and have her entrance be unannounced as possible. Not two seconds later, her youngest brother with sleepy eyes and his blanket looked at her and smiled, "Hi Jess."

Jess heard footsteps coming from her parent's room, and she quickly tried to avert them, but to no avail, she only made it to the living room. Her father and step-mother came in quietly, with empty large bags in hand.

"I suppose I'm in trouble right?"

"Oh more than in trouble young lady," her father said, raising his voice only slightly, "Your step-mother and I have decided that you need a break from this, clearly that city life has taken a toll on you and we're done with your antics."

Her step-mother stepped closer and sat on the couch next to her, and grabbed her hand. She took a moment, then spoke, "your father and I have decided that you are going to go live with Aunt Lori for this school year, you're leaving tomorrow…"

Jess took merely two seconds to figure it out, shooting out of her chair and dropping her purse.

"Aunt Lori, are you kidding?! You're sending me to Texas!? It's my junior year!!! Come on Dad, Dillon, Really?!!?"

Her parents were firm and handed her the duffle bag and suitcase and she stomped to her room. She sulked on her bed, until she realized that there was no changing this. Whether she was fond of the idea or not, Jess Daniel was going to Dillon, Texas.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Jess sat in the passenger seat of her aunt's van, with the windows down and a large black lab in her lap, drooling over her arm. She smirked slightly and giggled.

"Oh my god," her aunt Lori exclaimed, " is that a smile and laughter I hear, good lord, hell is freezin' over."

Jess nodded, " I figured I should get use to the idea for being here, but let's just wait for school to start, THEN I'll get back to you on how much I like it here…" The truck pulled into town and Jess rested her head and peered into Dillon as it went by. Her aunt gave her the scoop.

"Well over there we have the Alamo Freeze, good food. Applebee's is always a favorite… OH! And there is where you'll be going to school, Dillon High School, home of the Panthers…"

Jess groaned, " Oh no, I'm in one of those football towns aren't I?"

Lori laughed, " If you aren't at the games on Friday nights, there is something wrong with you child…"

They finally turned into her neighborhood, passing a couple blue signs with yellow numbers, and Jess laughed, " Well if that isn't an ego trip, I don't know what is…" They pulled into their small driveway and hoped out of the blue truck. Grabbing her stuff they made it into the house, aunt Lori leading Jess to the spare room she had that would be hers for the year. She began to unpack and made the room more like hers.

Apparently she got so into it that she had been her room for a couple hours, so there was a knock on the door. Her aunt Lori entered, bringing a glass of lemonade, letting her know it was time for dinner. Jess nodded, " I'll be out in a minute." She stood in front of her mirror and adjusted herself. She fluffed her chocolate brown hair, fixed her make up 'round her brown eyes, adjusted her button up plaid blue shirt and jean shorts and made it to the dining room.

As she was just about to sit down, her Aunt Lori yelped, opening the oven and fanned at what was going to be some sort of lasagna. Jess put her hand over her mouth and giggled.

" aunt Lori, how on earth can you burn lasagna?" she exclaimed through laughs.

" I have no idea!" her aunt laughed back. They sat down and recovered from their fits of laughter.

"Well, seeing as that I wasn't going grocery shopping until Wednesday, you mind if I call in an order to the Alamo Freeze and you go pick it up? You need to get use to the place anyways," aunt Lori spoke with a smile.

"Well, if you want me to, then sure…", as she got up from the couch and grabbed the keys to the truck, grabbing some cash and heading out.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

As Jess pulled into the Alamo Freeze, her stomach sunk. High school students, everywhere, and she was going to have to go to school with them. _Oh lordy, _she breathed, getting out of the car and strutting into the restaurant. She went to the counter and was greeted by a smooth talkin' guy. It grew slightly quieter.

" Well hey there baby, what can the Smash do for you?"

Jess leaned on the counter, revealing some cleavage " Well, you could do me a favor and grab me my order of two burgers, and we'll call it a day."

Smash grinned his huge smile and left the counter and grabbed her order. Jess stood back up and smoothed her shirt, taking a peak around her and who were her future and soon to be fellow classmates, nothing too exciting. Smash made it back with her order and rang it up. Jess quietly thanked him and turned around, strutting slightly all the way back to the car. She grabbed her flask and took a swig, letting her hair bounce every which way.

Unbeknownst to her, there were a couple pair of blue & gold eyes watching as she left.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

**Hope you liked it, let me know what you think, I don't want to bore you guys to death! Reptilia by The Strokes gave me inspiration to write this. So review please!**


	2. Small World

" _I would rather be throw into a pit of angry dogs aunt Lori. Jess sighed as she flopped on the couch, returning from the Alamo Freeze with burgers in hand._

" _Oh come on now Jess, it wasn't that bad...."_

" _You weren't there!!! I walked in there and I stuck out like a sore thumb!!! If you haven't noticed, everyone has some form of tan, and I don't think I need to point out he obvious tan I have, or lack thereof! "_

_aunt Lori sat on the couch next to her and patted her arm, " You're going to be fine, you're a Daniels, and that's saying something; you're full of spitfire. You just got to show 'em what you're made of. School starts Thursday and you're going."_

_Jess sighed, and dug into her burger. _

_They finished the evening with a movie, Stick It!, 'cause it reminded Jess of Erin, whom she had yet to call, and made a mental note in her head. Making her way to her bedroom, she walked to her aunt's room and rapped on the door. _

" _Auntie, I know you're going to bed but I was wondering how I'm going to get around dear old' Dillon?"_

" _Well, I work everyday and I'm always going to need my car, so would it kill you if I drop you off at school and make some friends to give you rides?"_

_Jess rolled her eyes and nodded and made it to her room. Getting into a pair shorts and a shirt, she got into bed and stared at the ceiling. Clearly she had to jump in head first. _

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Grocery day was here and Jess had keys in hand and was ushering her aunt out the door._

" _LORI! We have barely any food in the house and I don't think I eat another Alamo burger for a week, are you coming?"_

_Lori emerged from her room with her hair in such disarray. " Don't yell so loud!"_

_Jess noticed the look on her face and laughed. Her aunt was hung-over and she didn't share any with her. As Jess made her way down to the bathroom, she heard a grunt in her aunt's bedroom. She peaked in the crack of the door and saw a man laying there. Rolling her eyes, she went to the kitchen and grabbed the keys to the truck and the grocery list, and leaving without a word._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Pulling into the parking lot, Jess continued to laugh under her breath; not in her wildest dreams did she peg her aunt for being so free-wheelin'. But then again, her uncle Ted did leave her seven years ago. " Well, let's get this over with_, " Jess whispered. She entered the grocery store, rounding every row, scratching off each item from the list. She made it to meat counter with minimum contact, until she dropped the rack of ribs on her foot and it slid about two feet, hitting someone's feet.

" I'm sorry."

" No that's fine," a boy with a soft voice said. He handed her the meat and continued talking.. " I'm Matt, by the way, Matt Saracen." Jess held out her hand. " I'm Jess, Jess Daniels. Stuck here in Dillon."

" Stuck in Dillon, really?"

" Ha, yeah. Long story, but I wouldn't want to bore you with details, but I'm rather late delivering a hung over aunt some medication of sorts... And I don't want to go to school tomorrow, kind of anxious…"

" Well, you shouldn't be.... and hey, worse comes to worst, I'll be around."

" Well, that's good to know," Jess laughed. She finished her groceries and made it to the truck. Putting the groceries in the bed of the truck, sitting in her truck she noticed a flyer in her windshield wiper, sporting big letters that made her laugh.

DO YOU WANT TO BE SAVED BY JESUS?

" I'd rather suffer in my depraved hedonism thanks, " she laughed to herself as she drove home, preparing for the next day: first day of Dillon High.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, Jess got ready for school slowly, hoping that her hung-over aunt would forget that she was there.

" JESS! You better be getting ready, 'cause I'm leaving for work, and If you're not ready, I'm going to be pissed."

Jess rolled her eyes as she dressed. She slid on a pair of ripped jeans, a white tank top with a red plaid button up shirt, and her aunt's old cowboy boots. She fluffed her hair, applied dark make up around her eyes and made it to the living room; grabbing a pop tart and back pack. Her aunt Lori grabbed her purse and keys and they headed out the door.

" So, what's the plan Stan, " her aunt joked.

" Well, I guess I have to go to the guidance office to figure out my schedule, which hopefully isn't to hard, then I'll find a way home. Oh! By the way, where DO you work exactly auntie dearest? I never asked," she laughed, batting her eyelashes.

" Well, on weekends I have a shift or two at Applebee's and weekdays and weeknights is The Landing Strip."

"....Oh. The Landing Strip? Which is?"

"Strip Club dear…"

"Ah, well in that case, have a rockin' day at work…"

They pulled up to the school parking lot with commotion everywhere. There were so many people Jess couldn't keep track. She turned to give her aunt a hug and then exited the truck towards the building.

As the truck pulled away, Jess walked through the masses of people. She tried to take in all the commotion. Everything and anything seemed to be going on and she was just lost. She picked the closet girl she saw and grabbed her shirt.

" Excuse me, could you tell me where the guidance office is?"

" Ummmm sure, why don't you follow me, I have to go see my mom anyway."

" Your mom is the guidance counselor? Oy vey, and I thought living with a stripper aunt was bad..."

" Wow. I think it's a tie," the girl laughed, " I'm Julie by the way, why haven't I seen you before?"

The girls walked through the crowded halls, bumping shoulders with everyone.

" Just banished from my home in Boston to live with my aunt here in Dillon as punishment."

" And I thought my family's punishments were cruel, oh we're here...."

Julie walked into the office as Jess followed closely in suit. Teachers already started to bitch and moan about the students and the day hadn't even begun. Jess sat down on the bench and waited, but heard random snippets of conversations.

" Landry Clarke is in my music class, and is already trying to recruit for his band, or if you can call it that...."

" Well at least you're not going to have Tim Riggins, honestly the boy doesn't pay attention and it doesn't help that most of the girls in the school throw themselves at him..."

Jess laughed under her breath, " _well now this should be interesting_..."

The door opened and Julie emerged from the office, smiled at Jess and motioned that she could go in. " I'll see you around." And Julie left the office.

Jess got up and entered the guidance office and sat down in the closest chair. She turned to see a red haired woman on a mission. She was searching through files until Jess cleared her throat.

" Oh I'm sorry dear, it's just the new school year and everyone can't handle things for themselves... what can I help you with Hun?"

" My name's Jess Daniels and I'm new this year, so I need a schedule."

" Well nice to meet you Jess, I'm Mrs. Taylor, and if you haven't figure it out, I'm your guidance counselor, so if you ever need someone to talk to or fix your classes, you let me know." She handed Jess her schedule as the bell rang. She sighed and broke into a run as to make it to her first class: Ancient History.

Jess entered the room to twenty pairs of eyes staring at her as she entered. The teacher looked up from her desk, " Class, this is Jess Daniels, she'll be joining our class today; why don't you sit behind Matt over there?"

She shuffled over to the desk in the middle of the room, sliding gently into her seat. For most of the class she sat quietly until Matt turned around and whispered, " See, told you it wouldn't be so bad."

" Saracen, turn around; now, can someone tell me how ancient Rome be related to modern day?" Gathering some courage, Jess slowly raised her hand,

"Jess, how so?"

"Football m'am."

Murmurs spread throughout the class, " Would you care to explain Miss Daniels?"

" Well, ancient Rome had gladiators, we have football. Everyone gets riled up and yells and screams, and if they lose, they're sent to their death. Nowadays, I take it that the whole town frowns upon the team and makes them feel like total and complete shit?" The class fell silent, eyes like daggers focused on the back of her head. Until there was clapping in the seat next to her. She turned and her eyes met with a pair of hazel eyes.

"Well I'm impressed..." he drawled.

He continued clapping slowly, make the air in the classroom even more tense. The bell rang and everyone leapt out of their seats and made way to the door. Jess was one of the stragglers and was stopped.

" Well, thank you for that great speech, I learned a lot," the boy grinned, running his hand through his mess of hair. She stared at the boy for a sec, but enough time for a once over, and gave him the same treatment. She ran her hands through her hair, ruffling it , and staring right at him.

" Well you sure know how to make a girl feel special," Jess scoffed, and headed out the door.

Reaching the parking lot, she realized that she was screwed. There was no way she could get home without being seen by someone in the windows so she vouched for something different. She ventured on over to the football field.

She made it up to the bleachers and sat near the middle. She laid down in between the bleachers and pulled out her flask. She took a couple swigs and pulled out her journal. Writing whilst slighting buzzed gave her a higher state of being; at least that's what she thought. She scribbled down random thoughts and memories, which to someone else probably wouldn't make any sense:

…_Dillon High. eh, I can deal, not to bad. meeting some nice people, some I wonder about.... that one kid with the hazel eyes was a jerk, complete and utter jerk... make me feel awkward enough. honestly, me and my Southern Comfort don't need your sorry ass, unless, ya know, think you can out drink me. doubt it...._

Jess continued to write until her eyes drooped. She slid in her headphones and turned on her Ipod and drifted off to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" You sure she ain't dead or something- Matty, poke her will you?"

" Smash, no, what are we suppose to do? It's time for practice. Coach ain't gonna like this."

" Shut up Seven, just nudge her."

" No, that's rude."

" Fine, " Riggins shrugged, " I'll do it."

Tim Riggins bent down and got real close to Jess' face, making sure she was breathing. His head shot back up.

" Phew! Boys, she's fine; someone's been holdin' out on me..." he laughed and picked up her flask, unscrewing the cap; he took a whiff and smiled.

" ... my kind of girl..." he spoke to himself.

He tapped the bottom of her boot and she stirred. Leaning up and opening one eye, she looked up at her company.

" Afternoon boys," she yawned, adjusting herself. " What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She stood up, eyeing the boys.

" Well Jess," Matt spoke softly, "It's time for practice, and you're not exactly a football player..."

" ...Or rally girl," Riggins finished.

" What the hell is a 'rally girl' " Jess laughed, amused. As if someone was playing a joke, a flock of tight jeaned, midrift showing girls walked by and flipped their hair.

" Hi, Tim," and broke into fits of giggles.

" Those are rally girls," Smash pointed.

" So I take it that they're a bunch of vapid girls who are just around for a simple fuck?" she asked, scratching her neck and moving bits of her shirt, revealing a bit more chest. The Boys looked at her and shrugged.

" Pretty much, " they chorused.

"Well I wouldn't want to impose on football, i hear it's like touching God here. I'll just go walk home." Jess picked up her things as she started down the bleachers.

" Hey Daniels, why don't you just wait 'til after practice and I'll give ya a lift," Tim drawled.

"Sure," she smiled, " that'd be great.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess waited by the fence near the end zone as the boys filed out of the locker rooms. She had watched for the most of the practice, trying to see how football was so magical in Dillon, Texas. Good thing there was a game tomorrow night so she could actually witness it all. She leaned on the fence, kicking dirt up with her boots. She looked up to she the last boy make it out of the locker room. Tim Riggins was definately a character, she thought, eyeing him as he walked closer and closer.

" Took you long enough," she spoke, cocking her head to one side.

" I like to keep 'em waiting," he smiled. Jess laughed as she walked in step with him, making their way to his truck. " Quite the charmer..." she continued.

" Eh, you know, what can you do?" he shrugged, smirking at her.

The drove off the school lot and made it into town. The lights were starting to gleam as the sunset on the small texan town.

" So where you live?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

" If you drive past Applebee's and take a left at the gas station, there's my road."

" Wow, small town"

" How so?"

" I'm about four streets over from you."

"Wow. _real small town._"

They finally reached Jess' street and Tim slowed down his truck. He pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine. He turned towards Jess.

"Well, we both know it's Friday tomorrow, and it's game day. If you think you can handle it, I'm having a party at my house after the game to celebrate."

" You don't even know if you're going to win or not..."

" Of course we will, I'm fullback.," he winked, smiling and rummaging in his pocket. He pulled out her flask, handing it over. Her eyes widened.

" Where the hell did you get that?!" she exclaimed, snatching back from him and shoving it in her purse.

" Couldn't resist some Southern Comfort..."

Jess unbuckled and opened the door.

" I'll see you around Tim Riggins."

" Remember, party. tomorrow night. my house."

" How will I know where it is?"

" Just look for my sign," grinning a huge smile, and he sped off home. Jess walked up the walkway to her aunt's door and put the key in the deadbolt.

" I'll give you a sign alright, Riggins" she said under her breath.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Song of the Day: **New World- Leroy. **Hope you liked it. Reviews make me write faster, true story. haha. peace all!


	3. Rally Girl

**Jess **made her way into the house and turned on a couple of lights. She made her way to the kitchen and saw a plate on the counter with a note from her aunt Lori: warm up the plate, hope you had a good day, yada yada.... She looked at the plate of meatloaf and mash potatoes and tossed it in the microwave. While waiting for that to cook, she went to her room and hooked up her Ipod and turned the music up and jammed in the house. Being home alone wasn't a problem for Jess, back at home everyone else was out and about; bringing her little brothers to all their sporting events she got use to the loneliness.

After the plate warmed up, she brought her plate to the couch and flicked through the channels. Eventually she fell asleep until the phone rang. Jess' head shot up and just listened. It was for Applebee's calling for Lori to come and pick up her check. Jess shrugged and nodded back off to sleep until her aunt came home, waking her up, and telling her to go to her own bed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess awoke the next morning with a kink in her neck. _" No more sleeping on the couch for me, oy vey that hurts..." _She shuffled into the shower and quickly cleaned. She tossed on some jeans, and her outfit: tank top and green button up shirt. and met her aunt at the truck. The drive to school was much more quicker and Jess wasn't that nervous. The people weren't horrible, it was just something she just had to get use to.

First class was English; which consisted of writing essays and reading The Crucible. Dumb football jocks and witches clearly don't mixed. Jess rolled her eyes as the answers came stupider and stupider. One beside her chuckled. He had blonde hair, a subtle smile, and a shirt that read "Crucifictorious".

" Nice name," she smiled, pointing at his tshirt, " who thought of that?"

" I did," he spoke, "it's my band, no one has enough musical genius to join. The name's Landry by the way..." sticking out his hand. Jess shook and giggled.

" I played the piano when I was younger, well, I stopped playing about two years ago. So if you ever need some piano in your band, let me know, you gotta a phone number?"

They exchanged numbers as the bell rang; walking out into the hallway Jess headed to her locker, and exchanged books. As she was closing it, she was nudged into her locker. Another dark haired, dark eyed girl continued walking down the hallway with her little throng of girls. "Bitch," Jess under her breath. Picked up her bag and headed towards the music room. She entered and sat next to the opne seat next to Landry.

"Miss me dear," she whispered as she nudged his shoulder. He smiled and nudged back. They listened to the teacher drone about old composers and took notes. Near the end of class, Jess and Landry just passed notes and thought of names and melodies for his band.

" We're gonna make the girls throw themselves at you," giggling Jess lunged over and laid on Landry's lap. He laughed at her and lifted her up. " 'Cept I don't want all the girls, I only want one..." As Jess was about to ask who the mystery girl's name was, the bell signaled that class was over. The two headed to lunch, with a bit of stiff air between them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess slid through bodies in the lunchroom as she tried to find a seat to eat her lunch, which consisted of a salad, banana, water, & a brownie. She found a long table and sat all the way at the end near the windows. She dug out a notebook and finished up the notes from music class. As she submerged herself into her notes, she hadn't noticed that she had been joined by some rather testosterone-filled company.

" Afternoon, Daniels." Tim drawled as her head popped up from her notes. She put the notebook away and leaned on her elbows with mock attention, noticing a couple more football players decided to sit at her section of the table.

" What can I do for you boys?" she asked, leaning forward and batting her eyelashes.

" Well," Tim continued, " my boy here are under the impression that you did something terrible to get yourself sent here to Dillon, and we just wanted to know."

Jess paused. " Well boys, you know, I killed a man. I'm on the run and it's a matter of time before the find me and take me away..."

The boys fill silent and stared. Slowly a smile crept across her face, and she burst out laughing.

" Oh my God, y'all believed me for a second," she laughed with a mock southern accent. She continued to pick at her salad as the boys laughed and talked about the upcoming game. She listened with intrigued, still trying to figure this whole football thing.

" So you going Daniels," Tim asked, nudging her in her left arm.

" What," Jess , snapping back from zoning.

Tim laughed, " You going to the game tonight?"

"Sure, if you want me to," she shrugged her shoulders.

" Well yeah, that's the point, and you better show up for my party afterwards"

"As long as I'm not near any cheerleaders or rally girls, I was nudged into my locker today by one of them and if she comes near me again, I'll hit her."

" What she look like?"

" Dark hair, dark eyes, pony tail..."

" Lyla," the football players chorused.

Tim laughed and leaned back and put his arm around Jess.

" Don't worry Daniels, i'll keep her away from you."

Jess pushed his arm off her. " Timothy Riggins, I can handle myself thank you very much, even though I can pull of a mean impression of a rally girl, doesn't mean I AM one..."

" Well let's see this impression Daniels, " a football player named Bradley laughed, leaning slightly over the table. Jess sighed and sat up straight. She unbuttoned her shirt and pulled her tank top down, showing a considerable amount of cleavage and turned to Tim. She fluffed her hair and batted her eyes furiously. She slid a leg over Tim's lap and straddled him, running her fingers over his chest and down his arms.

" Oh Tim, what nice muscles you have, " she sighed, biting her lip and staring straight into his eyes.

Tim was frozen. He stared the whole time with no words. He couldn't believe she was doing this. He never pegged Jess for one of those girls, though it did cross his mind maybe once or twice if she in fact WAS like one of those girls, and what the possibilities were. He fought the urge not to do anything, but good thing she got off his lap when she did 'cause his pants thought otherwise. Jess picked up her bag and stared at the yet again stunned football players.

" I'll see you at the game tonight. Go Panthers." she said with a sly grin and headed off to her last classes of the day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The end of the school day came faster than expected and Jess was relieved. The beginning of school wasn't atrocious and she'd be able to deal with her new environment and let the new friends go wherever they went. She walked out to the parking lot and found Julie standing there with another girl she had yet to meet.

" Hey Julie, what's up?" Jess smiled.

Julie turned and smiled as well, " Hey! How are you? I'm glad you survived. Oh, this is Tyra by the way. Tyra, this is Jess Daniels, just moved here from Boston under her own free will."

Tyra smiled and answered, " Well nice to meet you Jess, I'm sorry you have to suffer here Dillon with us. But hey, you seem cool, wanna head over to my house for dinner then head over to the game? We're having chili."

Jess nodded and the girls headed over and piled on into Tyra's truck. They drove on over to her house and chilled, listening to music and complaining about boys. Chili was delicious. The door opened and a slightly disheveled older version of Tyra came through the door.

"Tyra why you got so much company over?"

"Mom said I could have 'em over, cool it. You already know Julie and this is Jess, Jess Daniels..." Tyra said motioning to the girls.

Mindy cocked her head and looked at Jess. " You any relation to Lori Smith?"

" Uh huh, she's my aunt"

" No way! I love her, me and her always work the same shifts. Nice to meet you!" and she made her way into her bedroom.

"Well girls, we got about an hour 'til the game, you mind if we run by my house, I need to make myself semi presentable." The girls got up, filed back into the car and headed over to Jess' house.

They pulled up to the driveway and entered. Julie looked around and laughed.

" Wow Jess, your house is basically just like mine." They laughed and filed into Jess' room as she changed out of her school outfit and cleaned herself up: brushed her wavy hair, applied some dark makeup and slid on her aunt's cowboy boots.

" What do you guys think," Jess asked mockingly, making a classic butt shelf making fun of the cheerleaders. The girls laughed, " Very Nice, let's go."

Pulling into the parking lot of school, the whole town was already there. They paid, entered and took to their side, the game was against the Laribee Cardinals. Jess yelled and screamed along as Matt, Smash, and Tim did their thing. "_Boy_," she thought, _"now I get it_," as the game came to a close, they had won. Everyone and their mother ran onto the field as Jess stayed on the bleachers, taking in the amazingness of a town united and in a state of pure joy.

Tim couldn't believe it, the game was theirs. They had totally hauled as and dominated. Why wasn't Jess on the field with the rest of the town? _Oh well_, he thought, _she better show up later...._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After reuniting with Julie and Tyra, the girls made their way over to Tim's house, which looked like a tornado ran thru it. Cars were parked everywhere, cups on the lawn, and music blaring through the walls. Tyra parked along a space on the sidewalk and the girls made their way into the house, if you called it that. Jess already has her flask out of her bag by the time the entered the door. She ran into a couple football players and gave her congrats. She found the keg and chugged. The buzz had begun. She smiled, she let loose, and danced to the beat of the music. Jess made her way along the wall and tripping on the carpet, landing in an arm chair with someone already sitting there.

" Good, you made it!" Tim's head bobbed as he smiled a crocodile grin.

" Well, you know, I had to make an entrance didn't I?" she shrugged, still sitting in Tim's lap, and starting to earn evil glares from the entire girl population in his house. Tim rested his hands across her lap and refused for her to get up.

" No Daniels, you're not going anywhere." he laughed, tightening his grip as she began to squirm.

" Come on Tim, let me go, I really don't feel like fighting anyone tonight, and you're giving me a death wish. How 'bout a round of shots?"

Tim laughed, " Fine, if you insist."

Tim let go of Jess and pulled him alongside her as they made their way to the island in the middle of his kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of tequila and a couple shots glasses. One sloshed football player saw what they were doing and screamed " SHOTS!!!!!" and the whole house hoot and hollered.

Tim filled as many as he could and everyone in the vicinity grabbed one. Tim held up his glass and shouted, " TO FOOTBALL!" and all followed in suit. They passed around the bottle again and Tim looked to Jess and she shouted, " TO SEX!" and that got everyone riled up. Everyone started to grab on to each other, feeling the energy escalate. Tim leaned into Jess, his tequila breath filling her nose. She pulled his head to the side and she whispered in his ear.

" One day. You. Me. Shots. Winner Takes All.I can drink you under the table."

" And what if I win," he spoke huskily into her ear, breathing on her neck.

" We'll figure it out when we get there," she laughed.

As they stood there for a moment, Jess felt a tug on her arm and was pulled away from Tim. Tyra looked at her and pulled her outside. Jess' arm was over her shoulder and she hauled her in the truck.

" Where's Jules?" Jess slurred as she leaned her head on the window of the truck.

" Well missy, I brought her home for her curfew and then I come back finding you canoodling with Tim Riggins, what are you thinking girl!"

" I'm not," Jess hiccuped, laughing.

" Well, just so know, Tim Riggins is in it for Tim Riggins. He don't care about anyone but himself. I don't want you gettin' in the middle of that."

" Don't worry Tyra I'll be fineeee, I just gotta sleep this off," Jess' head bobbed as they made it back to her house.

Tyra hauled Jess up her walkway and knocked on the door, aunt Lori opened the door in her pink bathroom and laughed. " Give her here, hey aren't you Mindy's sister?"

" Yes m'am, I'm Tyra."

"Well nice to meet you Tyra, I'm Lori. I'll take it from here dear. See you around."

aunt Lori dragged Jess to her room and flopped her on the bed. She pulled her boots off and pulled down the covers. Jess was asleep before she hit the pillow.

aunt Lori bent down and kissed Jess' forehead.

" G'night sweetcheeks." and closed the door, concluding Jess' first friday night in Dillon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Song of the Day: Sour Cherry by The Kills. **Reviews make me happy. have a good one dearies, let me know what you think!


	4. Can of Worms

Everything was louder, and everything was brighter. Jess sat up in bed and looked towards the window, the sun was halfway up in the sky. Confirming her suspicions, she looked at the clock, shining a bright 2:45pm. She had slept the day away, and she still felt like crap. " Whatever, " she thought, " a hangover's a hangover." She got up from her bed and walked around the room. She grabbed a hair tie and flung her wavy hair into the messiest bun you've ever seen and threw on some clothes and headed towards the living room.

The TV was on, and her aunt was laying on the couch, flipping through channels at rapid fire, which pissed Jess of entirely; watching TV with her aunt was like being with a photographer that shot rapid fire, not good at all. Jess walked into the kitchen and open the fridge quietly, trying to make as less as noise as possible. She thought too soon.

" Well look who's up..." Lori voiced from the couch, not looking away from the channels. She turned and looked out the window, continuing to clear the dead air.

" Got a phone call yesterday, telling me you skipped the whole second half of the first day. This true?"

Jess shrugged, " Yeah, so..."

" So? You're father sent you here to smarten up, not continue the shit you pulled at home. This is your home now, your mother wouldn't take any of this shit...."

Jess stared at her aunt dead in the eye for a good minute. She slowly walked up to her aunt and spoke, barely audible.

"Don't you ever. Talk. About. My. Mom. Ever. Again."

Jess turned and headed towards the door; Lori continued to yell but Jess blocked it out. She didn't this shit. She walked down the walkway and just followed the road, and kept on walking.

"_Anything's better than here right now_," she thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess followed the sun. It kept falling, she kept walking. Her brain kept going this way and that. Her aunt had opened a can of worms and it was eating at her. She made it to the convenient store and bought some chips and a bottle of Southern Comfort. She wasn't a football player, but hell, she was hot; the forty something guy behind the counter knew it and didn't pay any mind.

She kept the bottle in brown bag and past the Alamo Freeze, all her classmates were enjoying themselves, snarfing down burgers and polishing off shakes and sodas. Jess took a swig, continuing her walk past; not caring if anyone saw her or not. She ended up at the school, why, she didn't know. It was someplace that seemed homey. She ran the track, talking to herself, arguing with herself, anyone looking on at this would think that she was plain nuts.

" _Ugh, fuck I need a car, I can't keep relying on people, they'll get sick of me," she trailed, moving onto another subject."_

"_who does she think she is?! Fuckin' hypocrite, I'm not the one who strips for a living!"_

" _Damnit, I should be playing piano more, she would have wanted it that way."_

Jess ended up lying in the middle of the field as the sun was creeping down into the horizon, her chest heaving. She stared up at the stars that stared and to let her eyes start to droop.

And then the field lights shot on, illuminating the whole field. Jess shot up and looked all around her. And then out of nowhere, there was applause.

Tim Riggins sat up near the announcer's booth with the biggest crocodile smile on his face; dressed in his #33 sweatshirt and his jeans with that messy mop of hair in front of his eyes.

Jess leaned back on her hands and smirked and yelled out to him, " What are you doing, stalking me?"

He continued to walk down the bleachers with a pack of beer under one arm. She waited 'til he reached the field and she asked again.

" What are you doing, stalking me?"

" No, well maybe, I don't know.." he continued to smile, opening up a can and sitting next to her.

" No, seriously Tim, what are you doing here?"

" I do this every Saturday, it's kinda a tradition, and usually the boys come with, but their busy."

"Nice," Jess nodded, starting to shiver. " Damn it's cold," curling her legs to her chest, drinking her Southern Comfort.

" Here, take this," Tim said, taking his sweat shirt off and handing it over.

" No Tim, I don't need it."

" Just take it, we don't need you complaining."

Jess tossed on his sweatshirt, swimming in it. Tim continued to open his can of beers and she kept drinking. They sat in silence until he spoke.

" So what are you doing here anyway?"

" Fight with my aunt, I was ready to hit her, so I left."

" Why?"

" I'd rather not, unless you want to hear about fucked up families."

" Try me, I've been living with my brother mostly all my life, my mom leaves for the grocery store and never comes back; then my dad keeps fighting with Billy and finally just leaves. As I said, try me."

Jess breathed and continued, " my aunt Lori mentioned my mom and that's just like a can of worms. She died when I was a baby and I lived with my dad forever, then he sent me here to live with my mom's sister. So it feels weird naturally living where my mom use to live, I just have a hard shell is all."

"Well, cheers to hard livin'." he leaned and elbowed her on her side. They downed their drinks and laughed. They poked and prodded at each other, seeing what buttons could be pushed. Jess got up and got into the defensive position. Taking his cue, Tim got in front of her and took his. She yelled out a fake play and screamed.

"HUT!".

They lunged at each other, tackling until Jess ended up straddled on Tim's waist. Cupping her hands she yelled out, " Panthers win! Panthers win! Panthers-" and was cut short as she was flipped and pinned to the ground; Tim had her arm's above her dead.

" I don't think so..."

He leaned in closer, their noses barely touching. He licked his lips.

Jess rolled her eyes, " You do this with all your girls?" She wriggled beneath him and eventually got her hands free, she took his face in her hands.

" We can't do this Tim."

Tim rolled off her and laid next to her, breathing a heavy sigh. He got up and headed up to the announcer's box and turned the lights off. Her eyes followed him the whole time, until he was heading back down onto the field. Jess' eyes then began to flutter shut.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess awoke with the sun, eyes gradually opening, who knows how early it was. She sat up, and looked down her body. There was a hand over her waist. She looked over her shoulder to see a Tim Riggins, curled up behind her. Jess slowly moved his arm, and got up adjusting herself. She grabbed the empty bottles and cleaned up the mess they had made.

" _See ya 'round Riggins_, " she whispered and headed home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Monday came faster than anticipated. Sunday was unproductive and was spent mostly in silence in her room. Her aunt spoke once or twice, mentioning meals but that was about it. The car ride to school was the same.

Entering the school , Jess made her way to her locker, grabbing her schedule, she was relieved that is was going to be an easy day. She had a couple classes which went smoothly. She started to head towards the other end of the school when she was grabbed by the arm by none other than Tyra.

" You. Follow me."

Jess followed Tyra into an empty classroom and crossed her arms.

" What Tyra?"

" Have you heard what's been goin' around?"

" What, Tyra?"

" You and Tim on the football field...."

Jess' eyes bugged out of her head. " Are you fuckin' kidding me?"

Tyra kept her arms crossed, " Well, aren't you going to tell me what happened?"

" Ohm god, we drank on the football field, and were stupid. NOTHING HAPPENED! Who'd you hear this from?"

" I just heard through the grapevine. Keep your head up okay?"

" Yeah sure," they went their separate ways down the hallway, Jess heading towards the music room. It would be quiet and no classes would be going on. She ignored the dirty looks and whispers. As she made it to the room, she closed the door and dropped her bag. Dragging her hands along the chairs, she made it to the piano and sat down.

She closed her eyes and started to play:

There is a house built out of stone

Wooden floors, walls and window sills...

Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust...

This is a place where I don't feel alone

This is a place where I feel at home...

Cause, I built a home

for you

for me

Until it disappeared

from me

from you

And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust...

Out in the garden where we planted the seeds

There is a tree as old as me

Branches were sewn by the color of green

Ground had arose and passed its knees

By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top

I climbed the tree to see the world

When the gusts came around to blow me down

I held on as tightly as you held onto me

I held on as tightly as you held onto me......

Cause, I built a home

for you

for me

Until it disappeared

from me

from you

And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust........

Jess finished the song and sighed real deeply. She stood up and turned towards the door and came face to face with Landry, his mouth agape. Jess reached out and closed it.

"Words work, Landry, what's wrong?" she smiled.

" You said you played the piano, I didn't think that you played THAT well, please, practice with my band at least once... please?"

Jess laughed, " Fine, once, and we'll see how it goes..."

The two headed to lunch as that bell rang.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lunchtime was a lonely one. Jess found a chair near the windows and took out her notebook, writing down notes, scribbles, anything to take her mind off everything that was going on. She poked her head up once in a while, just to check the scenery. One point she looked up and saw Tim, ramming his tongue down some chick's throat. Jess' stomach started to hurt. She got up and headed towards the door and made it halfway into the hall as she ran into Lyla. They picked up their own belongings and started to head their perspective ways until Lyla turned and spoke, " Slut."

" That's it!"

Jess threw her bag and books on the ground and lunged at Lyla. She pulled her hair and threw punches, the girls continued to claw and yell as a crowd began to form and egging them on.

" FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Tim had made his way to the inner circle of the crowd and reached in and pulled the girls off each other. Jess kept flailing and reaching at Lyla.

" Calling me a bitch and a slut, boy that's rich!!!"

" Well, I wasn't on the football with Tim Riggins on Saturday."

" IT WAS YOU?!"

Lyla sneered and Jess' heart sank, she pushed out of Tim's grasp and headed towards the entrance of the school, just wanting to get away.

Mrs. Taylor came out of her office and followed her out the door, " Jess, you can't just walk away. You here me, get back here girl."

Jess kept walking.

" Fine, that's it young lady. You are suspended for 3 days. And when you get back, you report to me!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Song of the day: To Build a Home- ****The Cinematic Orchestra**

Okay ladies, hoping I'm still going strong. any requests, send me ideas.

Tell your friends! I'll give you cookies!


	5. Rebel Yell

Regarding her bad days to date, this ranked in the top 10. Like any other time, Jess walked along the roads and sidewalks, occasionally getting a cat call or whistle, and she responded promptly with her middle finger. Jess was near the convenient store when there was a honk. She turned her head to see her aunt waving and motioning her to the truck; Jess entered and they made their way home.

Entering the house, Aunt Lori made it to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of frozen peas and tossed to Jess. She smirked and sat on the couch, resting the bag on her eye.

"So, you gonna tell me how you look like you went through the ringer miss thang?"

"Miss Priss Lyla Garriety called me a slut. I gave it to her, plain and simple."

Aunt Lori started to laugh, leaning over and holding her stomach. She continued to laugh for about a good two minutes and then looked at Jess.

"You know what, "she wheezed, "let's go get a drink, screw dinner, I don't like them Garriety's anyway."

They headed into town to the bar, sharing laughs and pleasant conversation; at least to their standards. The bar was semi-crowded and they made their way through to a pool table. Lori and Jess played a couple rounds, whooping everyone's ass, winning drinks; no one could ruin their evening.

"We'll take you, "a voice drawled behind Jess.

"Oh I don't think you can," she turned smiling and quickly turned to a frown. A larger gentleman with a beer gut stood in front of her, rubbing his greasy hair. Lori looked over Jess' shoulder and grabbed her hand.

"No, I think we're done for the night." and they left the bar.

"Aunt Lori, who was that?"

"That is Guy Raston; you better not get in with the likes of him. You here me. Don't you ever get in with the likes of him.

Jess nodded and she headed towards her bedroom, closing the door and falling asleep rather quickly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next two days were uneventful, which didn't mind Jess all that much. She moped around the house in her pajamas; watching TV got old real fast and staring at the ceiling was just fuckin' boring. She picked up the telephone and thought it was appropriate to call Erin, since she hadn't talk to her in a week or so. Erin picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, what's up?"

"Who' this?"

"The woman of your dreams... its Jess fool."

"Oh hey, can I call you back later, I'm kinda busy."

"Oh, fine okay. Talk to you later."

Jess chucked the phone at the couch. "Not even my own friend has time!!" She moped to her room and chucked her pillow at the wall. Tomorrow was game day.

"_Go Panthers_."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Friday morning. Game night. Dillon Panthers vs. the Westerby Chaps. Jess didn't give two shits. The halls were filled with the normal game day banter: football players in their jerseys, cheerleaders too peppy, and rally girls, don't get her started on the rally girls. Jess made her way to the office and waltzed right into Mrs. Taylor's office, but not before running into Tim. They stared for a moment before speaking.

"Daniels," he nodded.

"Riggins."

She continued walking into the office and sat in the chair. Mrs. Tami Taylor turned in her chair, crossing her arms and giving Jess the most disapproving look she'd ever seen, besides her father's. Jess twiddled her thumbs and the bottom of her shirt.

"Mrs. Taylor, I apologize for the scene that I caused on Monday. If any punishment is necessary, I'm ready for it."

"Well Jess, you stared that fight and I have no choice but to give you detention for a week."

"Alright, sounds good."

"Go on and get your work from you classes and report to room 278. Then you report back to me. Understand?"

"Crystal clear m'am."

Jess got her work for the school day and headed to room 278. Naturally, she finished all her work within the first 2 hours of school. She headed back towards Mrs. Taylor's office. She was free to do her thing. Jess headed towards the music room and found Landry.

"Landry, I've been thinking about band practice, and I've been writing a song. I think we should figure something out."

"Well," he laughed, stretching his arms above his head, "Let's figure this out."

They spent the rest of his independent class, laughing and figuring out a really good song. She would sing and rock hard. Landry had the biggest smile on his face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The football game was horrible. Everyone seemed to be off their game. Jess cheered as much as she could, but to no avail, it was an "L" in the books. She waited by the field house after the game. She needed to see people, she wanted to comfort, 'because she knew that the boys had it hard. Smash exited, not showing his loss that much, nodding his head towards Jess.

Matt walked on past, looked at Jess, and walked on over. Jess opened her arms and hugged him, trying to take his hurt away. Over Matt's shoulder, Jess saw Tim, and a face she had never seen on him before. It was of confusion, anger, and annoyance. Jess just closed her eyes and grabbed Matt's face in her hands and planted her lips on his.

"Cheer up tiger."

And she turned and walked with Matt towards home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Auntie, can I come to work with you?"

"What?!"

"Can I come to work with you," Jess laughed, "I'm serious, I have nothing to do, everyone's busy."

"Well fine, let's go..."

Jess waited in the dressing room of The Landing Strip for most of the time. She once in a while would peek out and see the entire hullabaloo. Her aunt came in on break and laughed, fanning herself.

"Phew, well that Riggin boy is sure excitin'."

"What?!"

"Billy Riggins, you know, Tim & Billy Riggins, they comes in here often. Billy's here tonight. I've seen you chatting with Tim you know, you got something with him?"

"No! why would you think that, I mean, we've hung out a few times, that's it."

"We should teach you some moves."

"Are you kidding?!"

"Sure, get him all riled up; give him something to talk about."

"Well, the thing is, I kind of kissed Matt Saracen last night to get him jealous."

"Oh, well in that case, we'll give you a trial run while he's not here and you'll be prepared."

Lori came at Jess with a skimpy outfit and shoes and showed her how to move. Mindy came over, laughing and slammed some make up on Jess and lead her out to the floor. They took to the poles and worked it. The boys throughout the place hoot and hollered. The girls got off the floor and made it back into their dressing room.

Jess and aunt Lori drove home. They watched some TV and Jess made her way to the shower. She washed off the layers of make up and hairspray out of her hair. After drying off, she dressed in a pair of boy shorts and a tank and went into her room. She put on her ipod and put it on shuffle. She turned the lights off and laid on her bed. One song came on and she closed her eyes.

_All these places part of me _

_It fills me up and swallows me _

_My emotions wrapped in vines _

_Are reaching for the sun that shines _

_Oh, I must say I adore you _

_But sometimes I seem to ignore you _

_That's because I don't deserve to _

_Have your love for me ever _

_All this time, I wanted you to know _

_That if you're ever, ever feeling low _

_You can always count on -- on me _

_To be there whenever you need _

_Since you took my breath again _

_I wish you'd you share your oxygen? _

_I can breathe one breath of air _

_Intoxicated by your stare _

_Standing in the middle of the street _

_Oh, please don't run over me _

_I been trying, trying to finally _

_Reach for a sun that shines _

_All this time, I wanted you to know _

_That if you're ever, ever, ever feeling low _

_You can always count on -- on me _

_To be there whenever you need _

There was a knock at her window. Jess eyes looked towards the window and slowly crept, there was a knock again. She opened her shades to see a drunken Tim Riggins on her lawn. She sighed and put on Tim's #33 sweatshirt she still had and hopped out the window.

"Tim," she whispered, "get up!"

She leaned down and rested her ear over his chest. "Well at least you're still alive," she whispered.

Jess wound back and slapped him in the face. Tim sat up and slapped her back.

"What the fuck was that for," Jess whispered, rubbing her face, "what the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"What's with you and Seven?"

"Huh?"

"What is with you and Saracen?"

"Nothing is up with me and Saracen; and why do you care? You're not my mother, and you're drunk, let's get you home."

"Knock it off Daniels; I don't need your charity."

"TIM! Please, I'll bring you home."

Jess grabbed Tim's hand and dragged him behind her. They walked in silence the couple streets over towards Tim's house. They made it to his yard and she let go of his hand.

"Go to bed Tim, you need to sleep it off."

"I'm fine Daniels, thanks for walking me home."

"No problem, I don't need your drunk ass getting hurt; or the Panthers will be short a fullback, and we don't need that."

Jess stared at her feet.

"Hey Daniels...." Tim drawled, grabbing her wrist.

"Tim what do you-?"

Tim pulled Jess close and planted his lips on hers. His hands held her face close. Jess responded, kissing him back; trailing her tongue along his lips. She pulled away and shook her head, and walked away.

"What the hell was that?"

Jess shook it off as she walked back home. What the hell was she thinking?

"_Like he's gonna remember that tomorrow… oh fuck you Riggins_," she cursed under her breath. Jess climbed back into her open window and took Tim's sweatshirt off and held it close to her chest, fighting back tears.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Song of the Day: All This Time- ****Heartless Bastards****.**

Hope you liked it. Let me know. Tell your friends!

Anamia 1 pointed out that giving cookies is something cheerleaders or rally girls would do, so I'll give you Southern Comfort in a shiny flask!


	6. Crash & Burn Girl

Monday morning came sooner than expected and Jess was less than enthusiastic to be at school. Detentions in the mornings were fine. She didn't know what to think regarding Tim Riggins, and she wasn't getting her hopes up about what happened the night before. She's hoped that he would remember, and she wouldn't care that it happened; but if he forgot, it would definitely hurt.

Jess walked down the hallway as the sun shown through the windows. As she continued down the hallway, she made her way into Ancient History. She kept to herself and did her work; she paid no attention to Tim on the right of her. When there was a short time span of working together, Tim scooted his desk over right next to Jess.

"Hey Daniels, you know what we're doing?"

"Yes Tim, unlike you, I was paying attention."

"Well, in that case, you can help me out."

"Fine Tim, how was your weekend; full of rally girls and booze?"

"Exactly," he laughed, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh..." Jess sighed; mentally beating herself up, knowing that getting her hopes up would hurt.

"Why, what did you do this weekend?"

"Oh nothing special, I learned how to strip and helped a drunk asshole home."

Jess got up from her desk just as the bell rang, "I knew it, I fuckin' knew It." she whispered, exiting the classroom. She caught up with Matt who was a couple strides ahead.

"Hey Matt, look, I'm sorry about Friday."

"Nah, don't be. It was a bad night anyway, thanks though"

"Ha, no problem tiger," Jess flaked a fake smile and continued onto independent study.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Independent study was productive. Landry and Jess finished up her song. They had the rest of the band play it a couple times through and were all hyped up on the excitement.

"Jess, you have to sing this."

"What, I thought that we would have Devin sing it."

"Oh no, this is your song Jess, and besides, I feel there is something behind it."

"Well maybe, but fine, I'll sing it. But be ready to catch me if I pass out... if we ever find a place to play" she laughed.

"I'll work on it," replied Landry, putting their instruments away heading off to lunch.

Another hallway trip actually made Jess' day; walking past a bunch of girls she noticed Lyla. Lyla was still sporting a black eye from their fight the week before. It gave Jess a slight sense of joy and she smirked as she continued on to lunch.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next two days consisted of normal school activity. Jess worked hard, detention in the morning, getting her work done, and avoiding Tim Riggins was becoming a habit. Peeking into her locker, there was a knock on the other side.

"Guess what..." Landry said, slightly smirking,

"Oh I don't know Landry, you've solved world hunger?" Jess laughed, putting a book on the shelf."

"We have a gig, Saturday; we need to spread the word."

"Landry, that's awesome. I have some time during lunch; I can make some flyers and post them."

"Sure, sounds like a plan."

Jess spent her lunch, doing what she intended to do; she posted flyers everywhere; on lockers, in the bathrooms, even on the field house and that was daring.

As she left the field house, she noticed a couple football players eying it and chatting amongst themselves. Jess found Landry and they went around town, continuing to paste their flyers everywhere; eventually Jess got a ride home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Friday night came and Jess made her way to a party, personally invited by Bradley. It was another excuse for Jess not to be cleaning up her act. She found a spot at the coffee table located in the living room. She challenged anyone and everyone to shots. Naturally she won, getting more and drunk and more pissed at herself. She was here to change her ways, not to continue fucking up and driving people away.

"Well look what we have here, a drunk bitch with no friends. How depressing."

Jess looked up from her spot in the easy chair that she coveted for the past 2 hours to see Lyla, hands on her hips leering. Jess rolled her eyes and got up, standing directly in front of her, nose to nose.

"Do you EVER give it up Lyla?"

"I don't know what you mean Jess"

"The same bullshit, trying to make everyone else miserable when your own life is so pathetic."

Lyla stood stunned for a moment, taking in to account the Jess was probably right.

"Well," she spoke quietly, so only Jess could hear. "at least I'm not trying to make everyone sorry for me, I have Jesus, what do you have?"

Jess pushed Lyla away and stormed out of the house. She made it to the front yard; slumping down in the yard Jess pulled her knees in close and hid her face, silently crying. Lyla was right, that was Jess' life. She needed to fix it, and soon.

As Jess continued to sob into her knees, Tyra drove by and hit the brakes on her car. She picked Jess up and hugged her. She carried to her truck and brought her home. Pulling up into the driveway, Tyra turned to Jess and grabbed her hand/

"Who ever made you cry, they aren't worth it. If it was a boy, I'll beat him up. If it was a girl, we'll figure it out. Now go to bed, you got a show tomorrow."

"You're coming to the show?" Jess sniffed, rubbing her face on her sleeve.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world sweet cheeks, now go to bed."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saturday was a new day. Entirely different, Friday seemed far far away. The sun shined through her window as Jess got up and took a shower. She put her hair in rollers and planned to keep them in the entire day until the show. She and aunt Lori had a nice breakfast and chilled around the house. An hour before the show, aunt Lori helped Jess get dolled up. Jess donned a jean skirt with fishnet tights. She donned her knee high converse sneakers; she found it was an appropriate occasion. She slid on a black v-neck shirt with some cleavage. aunt Lori did her makeup accordingly.

aunt Lori drove Jess to the bar that they were going to be performing in. Landry was already there, tuning and making sure that everything was all set. People were already waiting for the show to begin. It felt as most of the school population was there and Jess started to get nervous.

The lights dimmed and Landry took the stage with the band and played thru set and it was about time for Jess' song. Landry took the microphone.

"Well how y'all doin' this evening?"

The crowd cheered.

"Alright, alright, we're gonna bring up Miss Daniels here, and she's gonna sing a song she wrote by herself, with a little help from me."

Jess took deep breath and grabbed a shot from the man next to her. She downed it and walked up on stage. She fluffed her hair, smiling.

"How y'all doing tonight?"

The crowded cheered.

"Well then, let's get goin'."

Jess looked at Landry and swiped the mic. She took a deep breath again and counted off and began to sing:

_Oh the clever_

_things I should say to you_

_They got stuck somewhere_

_Stuck between me and you_

_Oh I'm nervous_

_I don't know what to do_

_Light a cigarette_

_I only smoke when I'm with you_

_What the hell do I do this for?_

_You're just another guy_

_OK, you're kind of sexy_

_But you're not really special_

_But I won't mind_

_If you take me home_

_Come on, take me home_

_I won't mind_

_if you take off all your clothes_

_Come on, take them off_

_'Cuz I like you so much better when you're naked_

_I like me so much better when you're naked_

_I like you so much better when you're naked_

_I like me so much better when you're naked. Yeah!_

_Oh the clever_

_things I should say to you_

_They got stuck somewhere, stuck somewhere_

_Stuck between me and you_

_Oh I'm nervous (I'm so nervous)_

_I don't know what to do_

_Light a cigarette_

_I only smoke when I'm with you_

_What the hell do I do this for?_

_You're just another guy_

_OK, you're kind of sexy_

_But you're not really special_

_But I won't mind_

_If you take me home_

_Come on, take me home_

_I won't mind_

_if you take off all your clothes_

_Come on, take them off_

_'Cause I like you so much better when you're naked_

_I like me so much better when you're naked_

_I like you so much better when you're naked_

_I like me so much better when you're naked. Yeah!_

_Wow! Alright! Hey!_

_I won't mind_

_If you take me home_

_Come on, take me home_

_I won't mind_

_if you take off all your clothes_

_Come on, take them off_

_'Cuz I like you so much better when you're naked_

_I like me so much better when you're naked_

_I like you so much better when you're naked_

_I like me so much better when you're naked._

_Yeah!_

Jess beamed as the crowded applauded at the end. She thanked them and made her way to the bar. She squeezed through the crowd, only to be pushed into Tim, with one girl on each arm.

"Nice song Daniels, who's it about?"

"Very funny Riggins, now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go home."

"You gotta ride?"

"Nope, I'll figure something out."

"Come on, I'll bring you home," Tim raising his voice over the crowd, exiting to outside on the sidewalk.

"Why, you have ladies you need to attend and I wouldn't want to impose."

"Come on Daniels, knock it off," Tim continued, almost begging.

A truck pulled up next to Jess, windows rolling down.

"Need a ride pretty lady, oh hey Timmy" spoke a familiar voice from the driver's seat.

Tim looked into the cab of the truck and felt sick. Guy Raston giving Jess a ride home just gave him the skeeves. He grabbed Jess by the wrist, so she would turn and look at him dead in the face.

"Jess please...." Tim begged, "Don't go with him."

Jess shook her wrist free and stepped into the truck without saying a word, driving off in the direction of home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So, how do you know Tim Riggins?" Jess asked, looking out the window.

"Oh me and Timmy? Long story..."

"Oh, well you can just drop me off here, I can walk..."

"Now wait just a second, I'm not done with you just yet"

Guy leaned over to run his hand up her skirt. Jess leaned over and clocked him in the face, throwing the door open and running. She ran as fast as she could to the closest place that seemed safe; as she rounded the corner, she saw a looming #33 on sign in the front lawn. Running to the door she knocked feverishly.

"What do you want?"

"Billy, can I just hide here for a bit?"

"Huh?"

"You're Billy, I'm Jess, a friend of Tim's. I'm being followed. Can I just hide here?"

"Yeah, uh, sure. Why don't you just go in Tim's room, he's not home yet, but oh well..." Billy breathed, pointing to the door on the right.

Jess made her way over into Tim's room, still breathing heavily from running. She sat down on the bed and looked around his room. Everything was pretty messy and Jess just smiled. "Well I'm not surprised," looking on the bed side table and a pack of condoms strewn next to the lamp, "well at least he's being safe."

She sat on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, contemplating what to do next. The door opened.

"What are you doing here Daniels?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Song of the Day: I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked- Ida Maria**

Hope you liked it, Tell All Your Friends

SoCo in a flask on me!!!!


	7. Sex on Fire

Jess looked over to the door to find Tim, closing the door and walking towards her. He sat beside her on his bed, silent.

" Well you gonna answer me or not, what are you doing here?" Tim spoke.

Jess sighed and played with her shirt; speaking very quietly.

" He tried to touch me Tim. I ran to the closest place I knew."

Tim's faced turned from confusion to anger. He stood up from the bed in a subtle sort of rage. He walked to the window, then slamming his fist into the wall.

" I told you, why didn't you listen to me Daniels?!"

" Well you haven't exactly been that endearing Tim Riggins," Jess exclaimed, standing up from her spot on his bed.

" What, what do you mean?"

" That Saturday on the football field, that was something I've never had in my life. I was scared, so I said no. The next week, you're shoving your tongue down every rally girls throat."

" Okay, so?"

" And then you kissed me, and that threw me for a loop."

" Yeah, I know." his voice subsided.

" I can't believe- wait?! You remember?"

" Well, yeah, I just was afraid that you wouldn't talk to me again."

" Wow Tim, you definitely have a way with women." she semi chuckled.

" Tell me about it."

They stood for a moment in silence, taking it all in. Jess made a move for the door; dragging her feet, trying to kill the tense air with some sound.

" Jess..."

Tim took a few steps toward her, sandwiching her between himself and the wall.

" Tim," Jess whispered, her eyes darting between his mouth and his eyes, " what are you doing?"

" Something I shoulda' done a while ago."

He grabbed her soft face with his callused hands and brought her lips to his. He kissed like he did everything except football, slow and lazy and completely at his own pace. Tim wedged a knee between Jess' legs, forcing her to wrap them around his waist, held up between the wall and Tim's waist. She ran her hands through his mess of hair, pulling him close. He kissed down her neck and went to work. " You would," she breathed, smirking, letting him have his way. She grabbed his chin, pulling him to her face, trailing kisses along his jaw. After what seemed like forever, they parted, their breathing ragged and uneven.

" I got to get home, my aunt will wonder where I am."

" I'll drive you home."

The drive home was quiet and brief. Tim occasionally would let his hand graze Jess', giving her goose bumps.

He walked her up to the door, trailing behind. She turned to him, leaning up on her toes and kissed him gently. She smiled and whispered in his ear.

" This'll be our little secret."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Jess awoke, the say was already half over. " Jeeze," she laughed to herself, " I gotta fix this sleep schedule." She made her way to the living room, plopping down on the couch, sighing.

" Well good afternoon sunshine, welcome to the land of the living," Lori laughed, entering the house with a couple bags of groceries. " You gonna tell me where you ran off to last night?"

" No, but I'm home safe aren't I?"

" Jess, you know I give you you're space, but let's work on the lines of communication please, oh and by the way, a friend of mine at work tells me she knows a guy selling a truck; and your father sent a check, so if you wanna look into that, we can go over."

" Sounds good, " Jess replied, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

" Oh by the way, some friend of yours called, claimed to be the ying to your yang or something..."

Jess smiled; clearly Erin had called. She grabbed the phone and headed to her room. the phone rang twice and Erin picked up.

" Well good to know you're alive..."

" Very funny, sorry I missed your call earlier, I was sleeping."

" Clearly. Any cause for such comatose activity?"

" Um, well there is this guy...."

" Oh some guy, details missy, spill it..."

" Okay, his name is Tim Riggins. He's a football player and I'm crushing, really really hard."

" We're you with Mister Riggins last night"

" Maybe...." Jess trailed off giggling.

" Oh Jess, naughty naughty. You guys a thing?"

" I don't know what we are yet, but I'll keep you posted."

" Well you better, or I'll get my ass on a plane and shake it out of you!"

The continued on chatting for hours, informing each other of the other's life, continuous laughing. When they had run out of things to say, it was already dark. Jess told her she loved her and headed to bed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The week of school was like walking on air for Jess. Many people approached her regarding her song at the show and were completely blown away. Jess smiled and kept on smiling. Landry found her on Wednesday, and nearly tackled her with a hug.

" Told you it would be fine."

" It was Landry, you have no idea."

"Another collaboration in the works?"

" Definitely, but not for a little bit."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Friday came upon everyone like a bat out of hell. Another game day, this time against the Arnett Mead Tigers. The Dillon Panthers were ready, worked hard and dominated. The team was ready to celebrate. Jess waited alongside the fence near the field house. Tim appeared relatively in the middle of the throng of joyful football players, beaming as he made his way over to her.

" So," she smiled, " which party will you be attending Mister Riggins?"

" Me," he questioned, " I'm not going to any party. You're coming with me."

" Oh," she giggled.

They made their to Tim's truck and drove to the town limits. Tim came around the passenger side of his truck, opening the door and scooping Jess out of the cab. He carried her, much to her dismay, over to a fire pit. He went back to the bed of his truck and pulled out a brown paper bag. And that only mean one thing. Jess crossed her arms and smiled.

" You know Mister Riggins, I don't think it's conducive for my recovery." Jess laughed as Tim sat beside her.

" Eh well, what can you do?"

Tim opened the bag to retrieve a pair of shot glasses and a bottle of tequila. He place the glasses in front of them; pouring the liquid slowly into each glass. Jess looked at him and smiled, realizing what he was playing at. She grabbed her glass and held it over her head.

"Winner take all."

" Winner take all," he agreed, grinning and clinking the glasses.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning Jess woke up in her bed rather early, the sun was high enough in the sky to cast beautiful sunlight. She smiled, taking in the night before. She couldn't believe that Tim would have gone and done that sort of thing. Getting out of bed, she tied her hair back and put on a quick comfy outfit, hopping out of her window and heading down the street.

Jess knocked and opened the door, closing the door quietly. She tip toed across the living room and opened Tim's door. She knocks quietly, waiting for a response. From inside there is am acknowledging " yeah" and she enters, closing the door behind her. Tim props himself up on his arms, eyeing her. Jess climbs on the end of the bed and slowly crawls towards him, leaning in and straddling his hips. Tim cocked his head to one side and smiled; somehow figuring out the real reason Jess was there.

Jess never thought she'd want so much, so quickly, but she pressed against him, her free hand twisted in his hair as she keeps him close. She threw her head back and opened her mouth wide, fingernails raking against his sun-kissed chest exposing his defined muscles under smooth skin that is used to being beat up by the Texas sun. Tim grunts against her neck as she scraped a nipple and pushed his fingers deeper, harder, a delightful punishment for an involuntary move on her part. The smile, one of her hands brushing his hair away from his face when he leaned in to kiss her again, his lips capturing the taste of her.

The clothes are in the way so he tugs at her shirt; pulling it up and she follows his motion cause they need skin on skin. She laughs when he has no trouble getting her bra clasp open and then he breathes a sigh of relief when finally her silky warmth slides onto him, nipples hard and perched and breasts brushing softly over his. Tim wants her so bad he's not sure what to do but she's taking the lead now, sneaking a hand into his pants, underneath the belt, a coy smile into his face from underneath her bangs. He's a little embarrassed when he remembers his boxers are old ones, clean but over washed but she doesn't seem to mind.

" _Take me Tim, please_..." she whispers. And he can all but lean his forehead against hers and look her in the eye. He's careful not to crush her with his weight but she wants to feel him, his solidness pressing into her. She revels in the smallest things: how surprisingly soft the skin on his ass is and the hiss he makes when she grinds her hips up and his hard on bumps against that soft spot between her thighs, down there where everything is soft and swollen and aching. He stares at her with half shut eyes and this look of utter concentration on his face.

"_Jess_," he murmurs when she pulls his boxers down, gripping him gently. His eyes close shut and he leans into her touch, burying his lips in her hair "_oh god Jess."_

There's a little moisture on the tip of his length and she runs her thumb over it, so gently and he makes that noise that sounds almost like a growl and Jess smiles. She grips him a little harder and then strokes down, they way she's done it with others; but this time it's different.

"_Jess–wait_..." He stops her with his hand. "_If you keep goin' like that_-"

"_Hey, shhhh_" she smiles and then kisses him again, thorough and gentle this time and his mouth is gliding down her neck; kissing, sucking and licking that little hollow in her throat and then he's swirling his tongue around her nipple so softly it's driving her crazy. She arches against him, breast moving up in his open mouth needing his hands gripping her ribs tightly.

"_Please_," Jess breathes, "_Please_." Tim tugs at her panties and they come off and she opens her knees, where he settles, his hard on thumping blindly into the inside of her thigh, right there but not quite.

"_Damn it_-" he murmurs as he's sliding over the wetness and catching on her clit so soft; the sensation almost hurts, her hips hitching up on their own accord.

"Jess, wait-" Tim holds her thighs with his hands and pushes himself up to grab a condom from the nightstand drawer and the way he's in a real hurry and the fact that she's gotten him riled up makes her smile. Jess asks if she should put it on for him but he chuckles and shakes his head.

" I'll do it myself-"

And then he's above her, holding himself up with his arms.

"Tim," Jess says and he stops and reaches down between their bodies, grips himself and looks back up at her, lips full and eyes wide open and then she feels him nudge against her opening. Jess arches and grinds against Tim, helping him along inside her.

Tim shudders a little, cradled between her thighs and mutters " _oh god, I need_-" and then he's moving, pulling back and pressing inside again. She realizes she's making those small noises again and she looks up at him, brows drawn in concentration as if he's solving a problem..

She digs her hands into the muscles in his back all taut, digging, releasing their pleasure together, shuddering into one another .They stay like that for a few seconds. Then Tim pulls out. He handles the condom now, his back towards her, fumbling with his feet hanging over the bed. When he's done he lays back down next to Jess and pulls up the sheets around them, laying there quietly, running his hand down her body."Wow" Tim smirks, resting an arm over Jess' waist."Yeah." Jess smiles and he smiles too and then reaches under the cover with one arm and pulls her snug against him. He's on his back and she slides her right leg over his. Jess lays her head on his chest and traces the damp skin there with her finger.

" That was the best, 'Good Morning I've ever had'." he spoke, laughing quietly.

" You're welcome," Jess smiled, enjoying the warmth of Tim Riggins beside her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Song of the Day: Sex on Fire- Kings of Leon

Hope you liked, a round of shots on me, tell your friends!


	8. Pretty Girl

"I can't believe you." Jess laughed, murmuring against Tim's lips. "Remind me why we're in the field house again?"

"Because," he smiled against hers, "I wanted to see you before practice, and you're just lookin' good for me to pass up." He continued to slide his hand under her shirt, his hand grazing her bra, teasing her.

"You need to get ready for practice Tim; besides, someone is going to find us."

No sooner had she spoke, the door opened, leaving a Matt Saracen, rolling his eyes. "Jess," he spoke softly, "Practice is gonna start and I really don't think you want to be seen all hot and bothered by the whole football team,"

Jess laughed, adjusting herself. She leaned up on her toes and planted a small kiss at the corner of Tim's mouth, leaving the field house with a smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ugh, Erin I don't know what to do."

"Okay, first you gotta let me know what's going on dear."

"So last weekend me & Tim kinda, ya know... "

"Did you sleep with him?"

"....yes...."

"Oh no, Jess, really?!"

"Yeah, we've been sneaking around, everywhere."

"And is this working for you?"

"Not really, anytime we're in school, it's like he's back to Riggins, drunk all day and girls all night."

"Well Jess, maybe you just have to talk to him."

"Oh Erin, you so need to be here, junior year would be hell of a lot easier."

"Well maybe I'll visit soon."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was a bye week in Dillon, Texas; or the deep breath before the plunge. Next week was the last game to determine if they were going to state. Jess kept to her school work, and attempting to get a job. Jess made her way to the lunch table, sitting next to Tyra and Julie, resting her head on hands. "I need a job, I need to take my mind off of Ti- things, and I need to take my mind off things,"

Tyra took a sip of her soda. "Did I hear you correctly? To get your mind off of Tim?"

"Yes, jeeze Tyra, that boy is hazardous to my health."

"Can I say 'I told you so'?"

"Yes, you have my full permission."

"Jess, I told you so, now you're coming over my house on Friday. You too miss Taylor."

"Why," both Julie and Jess, chorused.

"Simple, we need a girl's night."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jess was getting ready for Tyra's, dressing in comfy clothes and waiting on the steps of her aunt's; the sun was making its way into the horizon. She reached into her sweatshirt pocket and pulled out her flask. "Old habits die hard, "she laughed, taking a swig and making a face.

"Need a lime Daniels?" a familiar drawl called out. Tim walked towards her down the sidewalk, standing in front of her.

"Oh, so you do remember who I am, well that's good to know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I don't know if you've noticed, but it's been a week since I've seen you. Still got them rally girls all over you."

"I thought we agreed that we would be a secret."

"Oh, gosh I forgot."

Tyra's trucked came around the corner; Jess got up, turning towards Tim.

"I know you want to keep your reputation Tim, admit it, I don't want to mess that up for you. I guess I was wrong."

Tim' head hung for a moment; Tyra's truck idled in front of the house.

"Daniels, come on."

"I'll talk to you later Tim."

Jess walked towards the truck; entering the cab and buckling up. They drove off with a sullen Tim Riggins on her walkway.

"So what was that all about Miss Daniels, details please?"

"Tim was just being Tim, let's not get into it right now; where are we off to?"

"Well we're going to go get Julie, and then our dates for the night."

"Dates? Tyra I really don't want to deal with boys right now."

"Chill girl, their names are Ben & Jerry."

The rest of the night consisted of laughter; making fun of boys and anything else that would make the girl's night better.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next couple nights were rather quiet. Jess spent it with her aunt, trying to find her a job and getting a truck. They had their dinners, went to the Alamo Freeze, and laughed. They found a guy selling a truck for a moderate price. Jess liked the color and it drove fine. Lori agreed and they had a celebratory dinner.

"You know what, I'm going to take the truck for a spin, maybe stop by Smitty's?"

"Well just be careful, and I'll see you later. Don't be too late tonight, you have school tomorrow."

The sun was still halfway in the sky as Jess rode down town; taking in the fact that she was driving her own vehicle. She slowed down and turned into Smitty's Dive Bar. Entering, she sat at the bar, asking for her normal Southern Comfort, bouncing her boots on the end of the stool. The bartender kept chatting with her, until there was clearly someone of more interest.

"Hey there Toby," the bartender smiled, "the usual?"

"Yeah Frank that'd be great," drawled the familiar boy.

"_You have got to be kidding me_," Jess rolled her eyes, downing her shot.

"Toby" turned towards her, giving her a slap happy grin. He ran a hand though his hair and moved down a stool to situate himself next to her.

"Toby," he reached out his hand, "two time Iraq veteran"

Jess was quick on her feet and realized what he was up to. She reached out her hand, nodding.

"Well hello Toby, name's Maria, 3 time Olympic gymnast; I did the floor. I like to use my hips," Jess said, winking and turning back towards the bar.

"Well miss Maria, that sounds quite interesting, what do you do nowadays?"

"Still using my hips, amongst other things," she whispered, downing her shot of tequila and sucking on her lime seductively. She scooted closer towards him, letting her chest graze his bicep that rested on the bar.

"Oh really now?"

"Oh yes, but I wouldn't want to bore you..."

Jess got up, grabbed his drink and downed it. She turned her ass towards him, grazing his thigh.

"I think you need a new pair of pants tiger," she smiled, winking, and trailing her arm along his thigh, and headed towards the door.

As Jess exited the bar, she got into her truck and was heading in the direction of the lake. About half way there her engine started to steam, she pulled the truck over and kicked a tire.

"You've GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

She locked the truck and kept on walking; no one would touch it. The lake wasn't too far away.

"Get in Daniels."

"No Tim, or should I say Toby?"

"Daniels, honestly, where are you going, I'll give you a ride."

"I'm going to the lake, if you want to make yourself useful, fine, bring me there."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As the truck pulled to a stop, Jess kicked off her shoes and shrugged off her button up shirt. She stood there with her hands on her hips as Tim stared.

"Well Riggins, you just gonna stare there or you gonna turn around so I can go swimming?"

"Well why would I want to do that Daniels?"

"Because you're going to be a gentleman for once."

"Fine."

Jess stripped down and hopped into the water. As she turned, she saw Tim taking off his boots, followed by the rest of his clothing.

"Tim, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna join you."

"Tim no."

"What are you gonna do about it Daniels," he smiled, walking into the water in his naked glory; closing the gap between them.

"Tim, come on I don't think that-" and she uttered a small moan from her throat. He traced her neck line, planting kisses up down her neck. She ran her hand down his toned chest 'til she reached his length, which was already at attention. She ran her hands up his body, her mouth finding his, letting her tongue fight for dominance against his. She hoisted herself up, letting her slide onto his length, causing Tim to emit somewhat of a growl against her mouth.

She rested her hands on his shoulders, balancing herself. Slowly she lifted herself up, almost letting him slide out before she thrust back down, hard and fast, their nails digging into each other's skin while she did so. She repeated her actions, lifting herself up slowly and thrusting back down hard. Closer and closer she brought them to yet another release. When she felt herself tighten around him and his panting turning more urgent, she increased her movements, forcefully rocking back and forth on top of him.

Releasing his shoulders from her grip, she brought them to his knees behind her. She arched her back, tossing her head backwards, changing the angle of their thrusts a bit. Over and over again she pushed down at him while he was meeting each of her thrusts with one of his own. She felt how he removed one hand from her hips. It took her a lot of strength to not scream the moment his fingers found her clit.

A few more thrusts, combined with a few rough rubs of his thumb over her clit and her female muscles clenched around him. Her whole body shuddered. Slamming herself forward again, her lips crashed onto his. A moment later their kiss muffled their moans of pleasure when they climaxed together.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They drove up to Tim's house, parking the truck and walking slowly to the yard. Jess turned towards Tim, grabbing his hand and rubbing the top of his hand with her thumb. They stood for a while, just quiet. Jess kicked the grass under her boots.

"Tim, this was great. But I don't know."

"Jess, you know that I like you, being with you always is a treat," he drawled, looking at her dead in the face.

"Yeah, but what are we Tim?"

"We're Riggins and Daniels, what else?"

"I don't know about it Tim. I just don't know."

"What don't you know, what is there to know?"

"I don't want to fuck it up in the end Tim, that's what always happens."

"Don't do this Daniels…"

She let go of Tim's hand and walked slowly towards home; dragging her feet every step. Every step got heavier and heavier. She was probably crazy, giving up on something like Tim. _But this was for the best wasn't it_? She didn't want to explode in her face like every other thing in her life.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Song of the Day: Pretty Girl ( The Way)- Sugarcult**

Sorry for the delay. Tell your friends- Jose Cuervo this time on me!


	9. Something To Believe

The faces all around me they don't smile they just crack

Waiting for our ship to come but our ships not coming back

We do our time like pennies in a jar

What are we saving for?

There's a smell of stale fear that's reeking from our skins.

The drinking never stops because the drinks absolve our sins

We sit and grow our roots into the floor

But what are we waiting for?

So give me something to believe

Cause I am living just to breathe

And I need something more

To keep on breathing for

So give me something to believe

Something's always coming you can hear it in the ground

It swells into the air

With the rising

Rising sound

And never comes but shakes the boards and rattles all the doors

What are we waiting for

So give me something to believe

Cause I am living just to breathe

And I need something more

To keep on breathing for

So give me something to believe

I am hiding from some beast

But the beast was always here

Watching without eyes

Because the beast is just my fear

That I am just nothing

Now its just what I've become

What am I waiting for

Its already done

Oh

So give me something to believe

Cause I am living just to breathe

And I need something more

To keep on breathing for

So give me something to believe

**6 MONTHS LATER.**


	10. Just Wanna Have Fun

"Ah she lives, good morning sunshine. I thought we were going to send in a search and rescue team," Lori laughed, sitting at the table in her robe and coffee mug.

Jess smiled and made her way to the fridge, grabbing some OJ and pouring her a heaping glass. She scratched the back of her head, looking into the living room with a puzzled look.

"Auntie, where's Erin?"

"Oh, she hasn't surfaced from her room yet. Why don't you go check if she's awake?"

"Psssh, I'm not moving, "Jess sighed, flopping onto the couch, pulling out her cell phone. She took a moment and listened for moment in the spare bedroom.

"I'll be out in five," shouted a voice.

"See," Jess smiled towards Lori, "friend intuition."

Five minutes later emerged Erin, Jess' best friend. Erin had curly chocolate hair like Jess, but a couple shades darker. Her chocolate eyes peaked through the mass of hair in front of her face. She wore an olive t-shirt with a pair of black shorts and black converse.

"Hello friend, "Jess got up from her spot on the couch, adjusting her blue summer dress. " You ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she shrugged her shoulders, grabbing a pop tart and heading towards the door.

"You girls have a good first day; it's your senior year, so go have fun!"

"Yup," they chorused, closing the door and driving to Dillon High.

"So, anything I should know about moody-pants," Erin poked Jess in the shoulder as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Um, I really haven't seen anyone all summer, 'cept a few. And I'm so glad you're here for senior year."

"Hey, no problem, you needed help raising a little hell. Boston was getting boring without you."

"Good to know," Jess smiled, pulling into the parking lot of school.

"So," Erin exited the car and pulled her purse on her shoulder. "Office?"

"Office," Jess nodded, "I'll bring you there and bring you to your first class then I think you'll be okay."

"I can take care of myself," Erin laughed.

"Yeah," Jess giggled, "You're tough like that."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Walking down the hallway towards the lunch room, Jess searched for her friends as she wanted to stop by her locker first. She ran into a girl she hadn't met before; accidentally spilling a notebook or two of theirs.

"I'm sorry, shoulda been lookin' where I was going..." the nameless girl apologized.

"Eh it's okay, I never liked pre-calculus anyways. My name's Jess."

"I'm Brandi, Brandi Rose, I'm actually looking for Julie Taylor, and we've hung out a lot over the summer."

"Oh nice, I know Julie! We haven't hung out too much, but still great friends nonetheless."

"Well, you want to go to lunch with me?"

"Sure why not, anything to get away from these obnoxious girls."

"Rally girls," laughed Jess.

"Whatever they are, just get them outta my way."

Both Brandi and Jess made their way to the lunchroom. They squeezed through the throngs of rally girls and football players until they made it to an empty table. A couple minutes later, Erin, Tyra, and Julie made their way to the table.

"What a second, how do you, when did you-" all the girls said simultaneously, breaking into laughs. The girls enjoyed their lunch, chatting about classes and such.

At one point in time, the footballers made their way over towards their table, saying hi and asking how their summer went. Landry came over wearing his # 85 jersey.

"Well hey ladies, how y'all doin' today?"

"Well Landry, I've been better" Jess, the only downer of the responses.

"Oh shut up Jess," Erin scoffed, "You're fine you haven't seen- oh, never mind."

Just as Erin spoke a number 33 jersey came into view, shuffling over to their table.

"Afternoon ladies, Tyra, Taylor... Daniels." he uttered, nodding in her direction.

"Riggins," she nodded, avoid his eyes and grabbing her bag and leaving the lunch room.

Making her way through the hall, Jess made it to the library; sitting at a table and burying herself in a book. A body sat next to her, resting their face on their hand.

"Having a nice first day aren't we?"

Jess peaked over her book and breathed with a sigh of relief.

"I've had better days Matt, how's life?"

" Not that bad, that new J.D McCoy kid is gonna run me out of a job and my grandma is losing her mind, other than that...." he trailed off, looking outside, " What's eating you?"

"Nothing, just keeping myself immersed in my school work and avoiding certain football players."

"Riggins?"

"Ugh, yeah, we kinda broke it off."

"He said you ended it?"

"And how did you know that?"

"Well what else is there to talk about at practice?"

"Oh really? What else do football players talk about," Jess stood up, Matt following in suit.

"He's with Lyla Jess."

Jess' stomach dropped. "Good to know; thanks Matt."

She made her way out of the library, leaving Matt to his own. Jess snuck past the office, sneaking out to her spot in the bleachers.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She hummed her way towards the bleachers, making her way to about the middle, propping her legs up. She kept humming the same tune, writing down the same words in her notebook.

_When I met you, I didn't know what to do._

_I was tired I was hungry I fight._

_Now I'm away, I write home everyday_

_and I see you on the TV at night_

She laughed, "This could be something," she pulled out her phone and texted Landry, informing him of her excitement. She leaned back and basked in the sun; sinking into a glorious nap.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Jess, Jess, JESS," Erin's voice rang in her ears, shaking Jess back to reality.

"I'm up; I'm up, oh hello gorgeous." Jess cocked her head to side, standing up and adjusting herself.

"I've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry that I booked it at lunch; I kinda have a habit of doing that nowadays."

"Well I don't care, I'm hungry. Shall we go now?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'm thirsty."

"Good, after you left we planned, we being Tyra, Julie, Brandi, and I decided we want to go to the Alamo Freeze."

"Okay, but first we need a pick me up."

"I thought you'd never ask," Erin smiled, resting her arm on Jess' shoulder as they made it to her truck.

"I have to run by Landry's; I need to chat with regarding important matters."

"Don't bother, he's coming too."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Alamo Freeze was packed to the nines, just as predicted. Thankfully seats were saved for them as Erin and Jess, pulled into the parking lot. Smash waved from behind the counter as they made their way to the back of the restaurant. They sat down, picking off everyone elses food that was already order. Jess grabbed Landry's soda and took a sip, following it with sip of her flask.

"So...." Landry spoke, grabbing his soda back from her hand. "You had something you wanted to say to me?"

"OH YEAH," Jess exclaimed, waving her arms a bit freakishly. "I have been humming this tune in my head and I think I got something going."

"Well what does that mean for me?"

"Landry, I want in your band. I need something to do after school besides mope around."

"You got that right," Erin agreeing, rolling her eyes.

Jess eyes her friend and stuck her tongue out. "Well at least 'til I find a job Landry."

He smiled, stretching his arms behind and scratching his head. "Well, it sounds like a plan. We have band practice tomorrow; we'll have it in the music room."

"Awesome, "Jess leaned over and kissed Landry on the cheek. " Thanks so much; no if you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

Jess scooted out of her chair and made it to the other side of the room, saying sporadic "hellos". As she entered the bathroom, she opened the door, making into a stall before hearing two other voices.

"So how are things with you and Tim?"

Jess' ears perked up, straining to recognize the voices, until she heard almost Satan herself.

"We're actually doing pretty well actually; he might have a chance at college. Some letters of interest have been coming his way..."

"Well that's good, how's things with you?"

"Well I don't know about Vanderbilt yet, but that's where I've always wanted to go."

Jess rolled her eyes, flushing the toilet

"Lyla."

"Jess."

They nodded silently as Jess washed her hands. She turned and headed out of the restroom.

Heading back towards the table, the rest of the group getting up.

"Where were you," Julie asked, sliding a book into her bag.

"Yeah, I thought we had to send in a search party," Brandi laughed.

"Oh nothing. You ready to go?" Jess turned towards Erin, jingling the keys.

"Well, actually since you rendezvous to the restroom, I'm going to go get started on the project I was assigned in English Lit with Brandi. See you later at home?"

"Yeah, sure," Jess turned towards the door, walking in unison with Landry towards their vehicles. "So I'll see you tomorrow after school for practice right Landry?"

"Actually, I have something going on tomorrow. How about Thursday? I have another independent study this year at the end of the day. Just pop in then."

"Okay, will do."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next couple of days went by rather quickly, the way Jess liked it; the sooner the weekend the better. She practically skipped to Landry's independent study on Thursday, humming the whole way. The rest of the band was tuning, prepping, and diddling as Jess entered.

"So Landry, I have a tune and a chorus I've been humming all week. I need your divine expertise to help me out."

"Well let's get going."

They played and brainstorm until the end of the day until just before the last bell of the day rang.

"Well Miss Daniels, I think we might have something here."

"Landry Clarke, would I ever let you down?"

"Of course not, theirs a talent show next week, like a 'Welcome Back To School, Let's Unite sort of thing', we should enter."

"Aye Aye Captain, now go to practice, I don't want you getting in trouble."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess drove to the convenient store, blaring the radio. She was on a mission, and if she was to fail this mission her friends would beat her. She sauntered into the store and bought a big huge bottle of Amaretto and Coke. Thank goodness for allowance wielding aunts. She made her way back to the school to find Brandi and Erin sitting outside near the fence, chatting. The football practice had ended and the football players were exiting the field house.

"Good evening ladies," Jess smiled, carrying her brown bag. "I thought I would award you for being such upstanding scholarly students."

Both of the girls laughed, standing up peeked in the bag.

"Oh, very nice choice," Erin smiled.

A couple football players, including Riggins made their way over to them.

"Whatcha' up to ladies?" Tim spoke, standing in a relaxed stance, eyeing the brown paper bags.

"Nothing," Brandi and Erin chorused, smiling brightly.

"I find that hard to believe," Bradley scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, come on now Jess, what are you up to?" Jamarcus raised an eyebrow.

Jess turned to face them all, plastering a smile on her face.

"We're making memories, what do you think we're doing?"

Tim modified his stance, placing his hands on his hips. "Well aren't we invited?"

"Nope," Jess answered, much to Erin and Brandi's dismay. "Girl's Only."

The guys groaned, "Well that's no fair. But we'll see you tomorrow right? There's a party down at the lake after the game against West Cambria."

"We'll be there," Erin piped in, making sure Jess couldn't say no.

The girls turned towards the field, enticing the boys as they stood there stupid.

"G'night Girls." Riggins shouted from the fence.

Brandi, Jess, and Erin waved and made their way to the sidelines, opening up the bottles and making their drinks. Jess raised her glass, signaling for Brandi and Erin to do the same. They downed their drinks. They continued to do the same until they finished the bottle. By that time they were making fun of cheerleaders, waving their pretend pom- poms.

"GO PANTHERS!" they yelled, running around the fifty yard line.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Song of the Day- Girls Just Wanna Have Fun- Cyndi Lauper**

Hope y'all like it. Oh and I'm looking for some help, kind of a secret mission for someone. Message me if you're interested. Amaretto on me!


	11. Momma's Gonna Knock You Out

The football game the next day when according to plan: Dillon Panthers dominated the game, leaving the West Cambria Mustangs to go home crying to their mothers. The town was on a high; everyone was ecstatic. Jess, Brandi, and Erin made their way to Jess' truck, the invitation to the lake was still there and they were going to make an appearance. They stopped by their respective houses, primping and pre-gaming.

"So, that was a brilliant display of athletics," Jess laughed, rolling down her window, letting the wind blow through her chocolate hair.

"Oh don't try to fool us," Erin scoffed, "we know your motives."

"Yeah, and I'll have to agree, Tim played really well tonight," Brandi smiled.

"I was not talking about Tim," Jess exclaimed.

"Yeah sure," Erin laughed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The girls drove down the dirt road, the noise from the already raging party escalating as they drove closer. Jess parked her truck awkwardly, but still being able to drive away easily. The girls grabbed their respective drinks, heading over to the commotion.

"Daniels! How's it goin?"

"Brandi hey over here!"

"Erin gets your ass movin'!"

They went off in their separate ways, laughing and mingling. Jess said hello to her favorite footballers, hugging Matt, congratulating him on a good job well done. Brandi met up with Julie, laughing and making fun of the cheerleaders. Erin was sitting at a picnic table with Tyra, talking amongst them.

Jess made her way down to the water's edge, sitting down and taking off her boots. She sipped from her cup and stood up. Jess let her feet soak in the cool water. She closed her eyes, taking in the waves and the breeze off the water.

"_Tim, what are you doing?"_

"_I'm gonna join you."_

"_Tim no."_

"_What are you gonna do about it Daniels?"_

Jess opened her eyes, shaking the feeling off her.

"Hey missy, whatcha' doing down here?"

Brandi made her way down the small path, standing next to her. She leaned her head on Jess' shoulder; sighing and giggling.

"You didn't answer me..." Brandi poked Jess in the hip.

"Nothing dear, just wanted a moment to myself."

Moments later, the crash of glass made their heads turn. They turned and headed up towards the path. People had formed somewhat of a circle and there were two figures on each side. Getting closer, Brandi and Jess realized it was Erin, and she was getting in fight with Lyla. Tim, Matt, and Landry stood nearby. Satan herself was standing with her friend Danielle, hands on her hips. Erin was leaning forward, as if to taunt them.

"What are you trying to pull Lyla?" Erin yelled, leering at her.

"Oh nothing Erin," Lyla cooed creepily, "I mean, why would you associate with someone like Jess Daniels?"

"Fuck you Lyla. Fuck You."

Jess stood with her arms crossed, walking through the barrier of people, standing next to Erin.

"Jess is one of my best friends. But you wouldn't know anything about friends Lyla would you? Your just a sorry excuse for a human being. And I don't waste my time on people like you."

Erin turned to exit the circle when something started to fly towards her. Jess pushed her out of the way as she was hit by a beer bottle on the arm. Another crash sounded on the other side of the circle, a couple of the cheerleaders screamed; another beer bottle had crashed right next to Lyla.

Erin and Jess looked at each other confused until they looked over to where the bottle had come from. Brandi stepped into the circle with the most serious look they had ever seen on her face. Brandi lifted her arm and pointed straight at Lyla.

"Do not fuck with my friends."

She turned towards Erin and Jess and they headed towards the outside of the group of people. Jess turned her head for a moment and looked at Tim dead in the face.

"Why don't you keep your girlfriend in check Tim?" and continued towards her truck, where Erin and Brandi were already inside.

"So," Jess sighed, "we had enough fun for one night?"

"Pfft! You kidding me, the night is still young," Erin laughed.

"Right? I'm just getting warmed up. Let's hit Smitty's."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sun shown in Brandi's window, waking her up. Brandi sat up in her bed, scratching her head and looking around her room. She looked on the floor and saw Jess stretched out on a sleeping bag, in some sort of spread eagle. On the other side of her bed she saw Erin, curled up in a ball in a huge sweatshirt. Brandi grabbed a pillow to the right of her and wailed it on Erin, waking her up.

"Damn it Brandi, what the hell was that for?!"

"It's one in the afternoon, good morning sunshine."

"Is Jess up," Erin asked, stretching her arms.

"No," Brandi smiled, picking up another pillow.

Erin crawled over toward Jess with her pillow, holding it over her head. Brandi grabbed hers and followed in suit. Erin mouthed a countdown until she screamed.

"NOW!"

They slammed their pillows hard on Jess, causing her to shoot up in an angry yell.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS!"

Brandi and Erin broke into hysterics. Jess grabbed her own pillow and started a full out pillow brawl.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Monday rolled around and news of the show down between Erin and Lyla had spread, causing the school to talk. The groups were at each other's throat. Book bags were tossed, hair was pulled, and lockers were written with the numerous sluts, bitches, and whores. Fellow student were taking bets on who would survive.

"_Okay, this has to stop_." Jess stood up from her chair at lunch, marching over to Lyla's table.

"You, come here."

Lyla stood up from her seat and walked right in front of Jess.

"This needs to end before it even begins."

"I don't know what you mean Jess."

"You know exactly what I mean Lyla; you've hated me since last year. And I get it; I know this is about Tim. But we need to end this."

"Fine, what do you suggest?"

"How 'bout the talent show? Winner gets bragging rights for parties and..."

"If I win," Lyla cut in, "You don't speak to Tim."

"Fine, sounds like a plan."

The girls went their respective ways.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Um... I made a little wager. Actually a semi big deal wager, whichever way you look at it."

"What kind of wager Jess," asked Julie.

" Well," Jess swallowed. " I bet Lyla that if Landry and I's music act beats her act, we get bragging rights at parties.. If she wins, her group gets them."

" Are you serious?"

"Erin, you got the crazy look in your eye!"

" Don't worry, we're all set. We'll win!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Thursday rolled around and Jess was out of her skull the whole day. By the end of the day, Jess made her way into the music room as Landry tuned with the rest of the band.

"Landry, I don't think I can do this. I want to puke."

" You did fine last time, and we wrote a kick ass song, and we're gonna rock, you and me singing, now let's go."

The group made their way to the wings of the stage in the Dillon High auditorium. Jess peaked out into the audience. The whole school was there. Her stomach dropped. Their names were announced and they set up. Jess took a step towards the mic, licking her lips and finally speaking.

"Hey guys, hope you like it. Landry and I co wrote this together."

Landry counted off the beat and they launched into their song:

**Jess:**

When I met you, I didn't know what to do.

I was tired I was hungry I fight.

Now I'm away, I write home everyday

And I see you on the TV at night

**Landry & Jess**

You can see that life's for us to talk about.

You can leave whenever you want out

Whoa oh

**Landry**

You don't relate to me, no girl,

You don't respect to me, no girl

No no yeah

**Jess**

When I met you, I didn't know what to do

But I noticed that I didn't really feel

Now you're away, you write home everyday.

I don't beg I don't borrow I steal

**Landry & Jess**

You don't think that life's for us

To talk about..

You can leave whenever you want out

You want out

**Landry**

You don't relate to me, no girl.

You don't respect to me, no girl

You don't relate to me, no girl.

And you don't respect to me, no girl.

No you don't relate to me, no girl.

And you don't respect me, no girl

No no yeah

The audience went wild as they finished. Jess smiled as the bowed, scooting off stage. On the other side of the stage, Lyla's group entered. They were scantily dressed; cleavage and midriffs galore. And obnoxious pop song came on, sending the girls into what could be taken as a strip tease. Needless to say, their dance was well received. An intermission commenced, and everyone was sent to vote. After everyone was done, the band was brought back on stage. Mrs. Taylor stood in the middle with an envelope.

"And the winner of this year's Welcome Back talent show is..."

The student body created a tremendous drum roll.

".... Lyla Garriety and her Girls!"

In that moment, Jess' stomach turned.

" _Well shit_," she said under her breath.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next night Jess' was lying on her couch. Erin entered from kitchen, sporting some drinks. Brandi sat in the easy chair, fiddling with her ipod, choosing songs.

" Pick something old." Jess turned towards Brandi.

" Okay, I'll find something."

Erin placed the margaritas on the coffee table. Brandi cranked the music. The girls danced, grabbing whisks and hairbrushes, singing their hearts out. So what if the Panthers won against South Pine? Enjoy each other's drunken company was a hell of a lot more fun. In the middle of a rendition of _Deniece Williams__ - Lets Hear It for the Boy_, there was a knock at the door. Jess danced her way to the door and opened it to find Tyra, Julie, and Landry; followed by a handful more of people.

"What are you guys doing here?"

" Eh," Tyra shrugged, " No cool parties tonight, thought we'd come and crash."

" Well if you insist," Jess bowed gleefully.

The group of people plowed into her living room, joining in the dancing and singing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" Erin," Jess laid her head on the toilet. " Stop laughing!"

" I can't help it," Erin laughed, grabbing her stomach and wheezing with laughter.

" Ugh, Brandi, tell Erin to stop it!" Jess heaved into the toilet.

" This is outta my hands, oh and I forgot to tell you Jess, there's a Riggins on your doorstep."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Song of the Day: Relator Lyrics Pete Yorn Ft Scarlett Johansson**

Still looking for a willing victim- You'll be rewarded. I'm serious!


	12. Fork in the Road

Jess made her way to the door; her hair disheveled and her face flushed. Opening the door, she looked up at Tim. He stood there in his black sweatshirt and jeans; complete with his messed up hair and bit of sweat on his brow. He looked at his boots, silently.

" Tim, what the hell you doing here?"

" I heard there was a party goin' on here, I was hurt that I wasn't invited Daniels."

" Well it's all over Tim, we sent everyone home."

" Oh, well can I come in anyways?"

" No, you can't. I don't want to see you."

" What?"

" Well, I'm not allowed to see you, okay?"

" Why not Daniels?"

" Ask your pretty little girlfriend Timmy, I thought she woulda' told you by now."

" Jess, what are you getting at?"

" Do I need to spell it out for you Riggins?! Lyla and I made a bet, and I lost the bet; she bet that if her group won the talent show, I'm not allowed to speak to you."

" You serious?"

" It's not that hard to comprehend Tim, Jeeze, I gotta go."

Within seconds she had slammed the door in his face and Jess headed into her living room, where Erin and Brandi were sitting on the couch, chilling from their impromptu party.

The door opened and in came Lori, sound cheery.

" Well will y'all look who I found on our doorstep!"

Trailing behind Lori with the biggest, buzzed smirk on his face was Tim Riggins.

" Lori are you kidding me?"

Jess sighed, falling over to the right side of the couch, leaving her face in the armrest. She felt movement in the middle of the couch, her weight shifting towards the middle. She peeked out of the corner of her arm to see Tim sitting in the middle of the couch, beer in hand. Brandi was on the other side of him, clinking their bottles and taking a swig.

" Jess I saw you." Erin was in the rocking chair, smiling.

Jess got up and made her way towards the kitchen, punching Erin in the arm on the way.

" Tim, please, get out of my house."

" Am I really bothering that much Daniels? I don't think that I'm hurting anyone."

Jess sighed and walked to her room, slamming the door. She disrobed and slipped on her pajamas, slipped under the covers, and stared at the ceiling.

A little while later, Lori came into Jess' room and sitting on the end of her bed.

" You want to let me know what's goin' on miss thing?"

" No," Jess mumbled from her pillow.

" Oh come on, Riggins left a while ago."

" Auntie, I don't want to get hurt okay," Jess sat up quickly, " I don't know what to do with him!"

Lori leaned forward and grabbed her niece's hand.

" You'll think of something. Now go to bed, sleep in late. I'll see you in the morning."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tim made his way home slowly as possible; his boots dragged on the pavement as he made the way to his yard. The lights were on in the living room, signifying that Billy was home. Tim opened the door and saw his brother on the couch, kicking back beers.

" Hell of a game little brother."

Tim nodded at Billy, making his way to the fridge to grab himself another beer. He sat down next to his brother and enjoyed his company.

Another six pack spilt, Billy made his way to his room and Tim remained in the main room. He stood up and picked up the empty beer bottles, making his way to the stool.

There was a noise at the front door and in walked Lyla, basking in her glory. She walked over to Tim, resting her hands on his hips. She stared into his eyes and slammed her mouth on his.

Tim was sloshed, and he didn't give a flying fuck what was going on, if he was getting some tail, whatever. He was drinking that night to numb, so he didn't care when she unbuckled his belt and started to pull down his pants. He lazily pulled at her shirt, and shrugging it off to the side. Lyla gets his boxers off and is thrilled. She pulls a condom out of her pocket and slides it on his length.

Tim had found a way to get her panties off, and shoved her into the counter, and he slid into her angrily. Tim knew what he was doing, and it's just that overwhelming, the sensations wrecking her brain and blowing her head off when he speeds up his thrusts, when she realizes she's pushing her hips to his unconsciously and gripping the back of his shoulders.

He turns a little, her body, the stool following, and she's wondering where he's going when she feels the cool wood of the bar behind her back and suddenly his arms are there, around her, his knuckles turning white as he holds on to the counter. Thrusting into her, Tim's mind wanders, and it's not Lyla on his mind as he cums in her, looking away eyes closed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next week, Jess made her way around school as if she was walking on eggshells. The weekend was an unusual one, and she really didn't know what to think about anything. Making her way to the library, she ran into Erin, smiling briefly and then continued on her way. Jess found a small corner in the room and hid while she read.

" What you hiding from me now?"

Jess looked up to see Landry sitting down beside her.

" Jeeze Landry you scared the shit outta me!"

" I apologize m'am, " he joked. " What I was meaning to say is that band practice is canceled for today, even though it's a bye week, I'm just giving the band a weekend off."

" Thanks for your permission for time off oh glorious rock god, now I'm not going to have a life."

" Oh well, what can you do?"

" Eh well, " she smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Landry got up and made his way out of the library. Jess watched him leave and went back to her notebook and book until the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

She made her way to her truck, passing Tim and Lyla near her car. He was leaning with Lyla's face in the crook of his neck. Jess looked over for a second, nodded at Tim, and continued to her truck.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tim sat in his room laying on his bed. He noticed that this was a frequent activity. He had counted four cracks in his ceiling and the spider web in the corner of his room. Sick of moping he made his way to the pool in his backyard, turning on the radio, and resting his eyes.

_Wait, I'm wrong_

_Should've done better than this_

_Please, I'll be strong_

_I'm finding it hard to resist_

_So show me what I'm looking for_

_Save me, I'm lost_

_Oh Lord I've been waiting for you_

_I'll pay any cost_

_Save me from being confused_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Oh Lord_

_Don't let go_

_I've wanted this far too long_

_Mistakes become regrets_

_I've learned to love abuse_

_Please show me what I'm looking for_

_Save me, I'm lost_

_Oh Lord I've been waiting for you_

_I'll pay any cost_

_Save me from being confused_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Oh Lord_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Save me, I'm lost_

_Oh Lord I've been waiting for you_

_I'll pay any cost_

_To save me from being confused_

_Wait, I'm wrong_

_I can't do better than this_

_I'll pay any cost_

_Save me from being confused_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Oh Lord_

Tim stood up and headed towards the kitchen and picked up the phone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The phone rang in the house, waking Jess from a nap on the couch.

She picked up the phone, careless not to see the caller ID.

"Hello?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

" Daniels, you doing anything?"

" Tim, why are you calling?"

" I wanted to talk to you."

" Tim, I already told you..."

" And I don't care, will you just come over later tonight?"

" Tim, what about..."

" Just come over tonight, or I will keep calling..."

"Tim, knock it off…"

" I will hit redial."

" Ugh, FINE Tim, I'll come over tonight."

Jess sat on her bed and slapped her hand to her forehead. What the hell am I getting into, she thought to herself. She walked to the end of the hallway, went to the bathroom, splashing water on her face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later after dinner, the girls lounged around the house. Jess and Erin watched TV while Lori went to bed early. Eventually the TV movie finished and the girls made their ways to their rooms, saying their goodnights and closing their doors.

Jess waited for absolute silence and snuck out her window. She made her way to Tim's, quietly, taking in the silent Texan night, embracing it. She slowed as she made it to the Riggin's lawn. Jess quietly rapped at the door, and entered.

" Good, you made it."

Tim appeared from the doorway that led out to the pool; he stood with his shirt unbuttoned.

"Come here."

Jess walked around the coffee table and headed to the pool.

" What did you want Tim?"

" I thought about what you told me about that whole thing with Lyla."

" And?"

" You said we can't speak to each other, that doesn't mean we can see each other."

" What do you mean Tim?"

" Do I have to spell it out for you?"

" I wouldn't want you to think too hard."

He smirked as he walked closer, sitting down on the edge of the pool.

" Nice Daniels, real nice."

He patted the spot next to him on the side of the pool. She sat down, taking off her shoes, dangling her feet in the water. They sat in silence as they listened to the water.

" Why'd you really want me to come over?" Jess asked, breaking the silence.

" I dunno, I just missed havin' you around."

" Good one."

" Really."

Jess rested her head on his toned shoulder, laughing quietly.

" What are you laughing about now Daniels?"

" Nothing, just laughing."

" I'll give you a reason to," he smiled, pushing her into the pool.

Sputtering, Jess resurfaced, treading water. Her mascara was running down her face and hair looked like a mop.

" Damnit Tim, I gotta go home soon, and now you've gotten me all wet."

" I was hopin' you'd say that."

" Shut up Tim," Jess swam to the edge, climbing out of the pool and ringing out her hair. " So, I'll see you around I guess, 'cause I can't talk to you..."

" Since when did you listen to Lyla anyways?"

Jess paused for a moment. " True, but that would be a disgrace to your girlfriend cowboy, and you wouldn't want that would you?"

" I don't care," he shrugged, opening his arms for a hug.

" You are toeing the line Timmy."

Jess stretched her arms around him, disappearing in the embrace of Tim Riggins. She held on for a moment, feeling safe. Jess let go, walking to the doorway that led into the house. She stopped and looked back at him, smirking and giving a small wave. He nodded with his hands in his pockets.

Jess made her way down the street and turning left, walking under the street lights home. Crossing her lawn she tiptoed, as if the grass were knives. Making it to her window, Jess slid one leg in first then the other, dismounting onto the rug. After closing and locking the window, she sighed, and started to take off your wet clothes. Someone cleared their throat in the corner of her room.

" JESUS TAP DANCIN' CHRIST, YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME ERIN," Jess whisper-yelled at Erin, who was sitting at Jess' desk.

" Where the hell were you?"

" Who are you my mom, no where, just went for a walk."

" Yeah and I am the Queen of England, I'm your best friend..."

" Okay, I went to see Tim."

" You did not!"

" I did, don't worry, nothing happened."

" Nothing happened? Then why the hell are you all wet?"

" He pushed me in his pool."

" That's what they all say..."

" Very funny, no, I would let you know Erin if something happened, I promise."

" Okay, go to bed. And for God sakes, do not strip in front of me ever again!"

Erin crept out of Jess' room and went back to hers. Jess changed into dry clothes and snuggled under her covers.

" _Jeeze_..." she whispered, rolled over and dozed off to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Song of the Day- Show Me What I'm Looking For- Carolina Liar**

Sorry for the delay lovelies! I took a bit to decide what direction to go in. Hope you like it. Soco & Lime for all!


	13. Slow Ride

A week off from school was a godsend to Dillon High student population. The boys still had practice but it didn't stop them. Brandi and Jess met at Fran's Hamburgers on Tuesday afternoon for lunch.

"So, double oh special, what's with this secretive meeting?"

"I have a plan," Jess smiled. "Do you know what's coming up?"

"Um, no idea, what?"

"Erin's birthday is coming up and we need to plan a party."

"I thought she didn't want one."

"I don't care; we are going to plan an amazing birthday bash."

"Fine okay, where is this bash going to be?"

"I still have to find a place, but it has to amazing. So let's keep our eyes open."

Jess got up and headed to the counter, refilling her drink. Making her way back to the table, she made a face at Brandi.

"How 'bout we head outta here, I'll bring you home and we figure it out from there?"

"Okay if you insist."

Making their way to the door, they ran into Tyra. They chatted; discussing their weeks off and how they were going, and they mentioned Erin's secret party.

"Well, if you want to make bank on this, we can pull a homecoming party."

"What do you mean Tyra?" asked Brandi.

"Well, sophomore year Tim's Brother Billy and I found this place off the highway and we charged money to park. We made a hell of a lot of money."

Jess turned to Brandi, "Brandi this could work! We could pull this off, we do it next Friday night, and it's perfect!"

"Well okay, tell people it's a party, but not Erin's birthday, then we'll surprise her with a cake."

"Fantastic."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Next week at school, Jess was stoked. She couldn't contain the fact that she was going to throw the biggest rager of a party and Erin was clueless that it was for her. She made her way to the auditorium for independent study to work on her latest assignment; writing a song, and to perform for a grade.

She placed her bag in the front row and made her way to the wings of the stage; turning the lights on illuminating the stage. Jess sat at the bench in front of the piano, taking a deep breath and playing:

_You are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first, I loved you first_

_Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth_

_I have to go, I have to go_

_Your hair was long when we first met_

_Samson went back to bed_

_Not much hair left on his head_

_He ate a slice of wonder bread and went right back to bed_

_And history books forgot about us and the bible didn't mention us_

_And the bible didn't mention us, not even once_

_You are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first, I loved you first_

_Beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads_

_But they're just old light, they're just old light_

_Your hair was long when we first met_

_Samson came to my bed_

_Told me that my hair was red_

_Told me I was beautiful and came into my bed_

_Oh I cut his hair myself one night_

_A pair of dull scissors in the yellow light_

_And he told me that I'd done alright_

_And kissed me 'til the mornin' light, the mornin' light_

_And he kissed me 'til the mornin' light_

_Samson went back to bed_

_Not much hair left on his head_

_Ate a slice of wonderbread and went right back to bed_

_Oh, we couldn't bring the columns down_

_Yeah we couldn't destroy a single one_

_And history books forgot about us_

_And the bible didn't mention us, not even once_

_You are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first_

She made her way off the bench, and made her way to her next class.

Settling into American Literature, the teacher dropped an in class assignment; complete with partners.

"Daniels, Garriety, you're partners."

The girls rolled their eyes and agreed. They took out their respective supplies and got to work, but not without some evil banter.

"So how is Tim Jess?"

"I wouldn't know Lyla; this evil priss of a girlfriend has his balls in a vice."

"What would you know about his ball's Jess?"

"Oh you have no idea..."

The bell rang, releasing Jess from her own version of hell. She plastered the fakest smile ever towards Lyla and made her way into the hallway, exchanging books into her locker. By the time she had situated herself, the hallway was empty; and the doorway called her name.

She checked in the opposite direction that she was heading and made her to the doorway, as she reached for the door, she was close-lined by a much toned bicep.

"Damnit," she looked up from her spot on the floor.

"Now where do you think you're goin' Daniels?"

"None of your business thirty three," Jess sighed, picking her up off the floor and adjusting herself.

"Come on Daniels..."

"If you REALLY want to know, I'm going for a drive, gotta clear my head."

"Let me come with."

"Bad idea Tim, what will your girlfriend think?"

"This will be our little secret." Tim winked, opening the door letting Jess walk ahead of him.

"If you insist, let me drive my truck home, meet you there?"

"Sure."

Jess drove home, parking her truck in her spot, then proceeded to hop into Tim's black Silverado truck.

"Where are we going Tim?"

"I have an idea."

Driving through Dillon they made it to a hill, Tim's hill, and he hopped out of the truck and reached into the bed. He pulled out a plastic bag and a club and walked to the edge of the cliff side.

"Are you serious?" Jess asked, sitting on top of the hood of the car, curled up with her knees against her chest.

"Once in a while I like to unwind and whack some cans off a cliff, care to join?"

"I think I'll pass, I'm just trying to get that annoyed feeling off me."

"Why you annoyed?" Tim asked; whacking an empty beer can over the edge.

"Oh there's this girl in my class, you might have heard of her, her name's Lyla,"

"Daniels, you just need to cool your jets."

"Don't you parent me Tim Riggins."

"Fine," he drawled, smiling and turning back to look over the cliffside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tim finished off his bag of empty cans and turned back towards his truck. Jess was still curled up on the hood off the truck, but had managed to curl up into a nap. Her hair had fallen in front of her face and hand dangled off the hood. He walked over, gently placing the club in the bed of the truck and made his way back to the hood. He stared at her for a moment, taking his hand and moving the hair from her face, waking her.

" How long was I out for?"

" Long enough for me to have my way with you..."

" TIM..."

" Kidding! I was kidding."

He made his way to the driver's side as Jess hopped down and entered on the opposite side. Tim started the truck and they headed towards home, driving in silence. Jess leaned over and turned the radio dial to kill the silence in the cab.

" So," Tim spoke, turning the song down, " who was it about?"

" What do you mean?"

" Who were you singin' about in the auditorium?"

" None of you business, " Jess scoffed, looking out the window

" Fine, I'm not gonna drop it, but whatever, what are you up to this weekend?"

" What's it to you Riggins?"

" Just wondering, tryin' to make conversation..."

" Well, if you must know, we're planning a party where I guess you had a homecoming party 2 years ago, Tyra's helpin' out, only we're telling everyone it's a normal party, but it's actually a birthday for Erin, but SHHHHH!"

" Okay, am I invited?"

" No, but I'm not going to turn you away if you show up." Jess smirked.

" Sounds like a plan.." Tim laughed.

He pulled his truck up to her driveway. She slid out and turned, waving and made her way into her house. Tim drove down the road slowly, staring in his rear view mirror.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" Okay-" Erin eyed Jess as she entered her truck, " where were you for lunch?"

" I went for a joy ride, needed to clear my head, why?"

" Oh nothing, just wondering where my best friend went, 'cause you know that's what best friends DO!"

" Sorry, I was paired up with Lyla Garriety in American Literature for an in class assignment.."

" I feel your pain, " Erin laughed, rolling the window down, " still, why didn't I see Tim Riggin's truck in the parking lot?"

" He must have not been in today."

" Jess... come on, I wasn't born yesterday."

" We went for a ride out to the cliffs, that's it, MOM."

" Okay, I am not your mom, but I'm sure as hell feeling like it."

" Don't go there Erin."

" Sorry, it's just, I hate being motherly."

" I'm sorry I put you in that position."

" Just watch yourself with Tim, I don't want you being all sad and mopey."

" Gotcha."

The girls proceeded to drive thru town, making their way home. Erin hopped out of the truck.

" I'm going to the store, you want anything?" Jess asked, turning and running a hand through her hair.

" I'll have what you're having."

Jess drove down to the convenient store, grabbing a six pack. She then picked up her phone and dialed Brandi's cell. She picked up on the third ring.

" Hey good lookin', how's it lookin' for Friday?" Jess asked, turning down her street.

" We're pretty much all set. I've talked to Tyra and we're gonna get the booze in the afternoon, right after school and then go set up. Tyra and I have spread the word, sound good?"

" Brandi, you are a godsend."

" I try."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Friday night came with swift wings.. Erin only knew it was party, but nonetheless, all of the girls got gussied up. Erin dressed up in a cute argil t-shirt and ripped shorts and her converse sneakers. Jess dressed in a navy blue sundress and her aunt's cowboy boots Tyra and Brandi agreed to get there early before everyone else and had been working since getting out of school. Jess' job was to keep Erin in the dark until the last possible second. As Jess pulled up Tyra was standing at the entrance area, shoving her hand forward.

" $20 dollars m'am."

"Sure thing," Jess laughed, pulling out her twenty. She found a spot and parked her truck.

The party raged on, beverages running through bodies like fire. The music blared. Jess made her way around the makeshift bar and ran into Erin. She hugged her, laughing.

" Stay here!" Jess shouted over the bedlam.

Jess made her way to find Brandi, who was chatting with Julie in the trailer.

" Get the cake!"

The girls grabbed the cake and made their way towards Erin, singing obnoxiously.

" _You say it's your birthday. It's my birthday too--yeah! They say it's your birthday! We're gonna have a good time! I'm glad it's your birthday! Happy birthday to you_!!!!"

The rest of the party joined in, making Erin turning a lovely shade of pink.

Jess looked around, looking at all the smiling faces. Her eyes met her familiar hazel eyes. Tim walked towards her, leaning in and speaking in her ear.

" That was awesome. Look at her face."

They both looked over at Erin being congratulated, and smiled.

" You have got to be kidding me!"

Their moment was interrupted by an annoying twang of a priss.

" Tim, what is this?!"

" Well what does it look like Lyla?"

" I can't believe you, I mean, Jess Daniels?!"

" Yes, Lyla, Jess Daniels."

" I can't believe you would stoop so low."

Jess was sick of being on the sidelines of this conversation.

" Um, Lyla, I don't know about you but YOU weren't invited, YOU aren't God's gift, YOU need to get the fuck out of here, NOW."

" Make me Daniels." Lyla stood with her hands on her hips.

" You know what, I'm not going to get into this with you. I'm leaving."

By now the party had caught on to what was going on and everyone was focused on the almost cat fight. Jess looked over the crowd and met Erin's eyes and shouted.

" Hey sweet cheeks, I'm gonna peace, I don't want to ruin your party more than SOMEONE already has...see you at home?!"

" Yeah, sure, whatever you say...," shrugged Erin with a half smile.

Jess made her way to her truck in a zig zag formation, the party goers had resumed partying when Tim grabbed her hand.

" Let me drive you home."

" Tim, I'm fine..." Jess slurred a bit. " Besides...." and she trailed off.

" Just come with me..." Tim grabbed her wrist and dragged her to his truck.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tim drove to the convenient store, per request of Jess, she wanted a midnight snack and hangover remedies for the next day; which included another 6 pack. She exited the truck and shuffled into the store. Tim rested his arm on the open window and peered into the store, watching Jess with a smirk.

Jess purchased her groceries and headed out the door and her stomach sank. A familiar truck pulled right in front of her, cutting her off to Tim's truck.

" Well hey there pretty lady, whatcha' doin' out so late?"

Guy Raston rounded his truck followed by two of his friends.

" Umm, just heading home, you boys have a good night," her eyes darted from the men to Tim's truck, hoping that Tim would notice what was going on. She started to walk towards Tim's truck but was blocked off by Guy's two cronies. Jess peered over the addict's friend's shoulder with relief as Tim walked over.

" What seems to be the problem Guy?" Tim studied Guy.

" None of you business Timmy, this is between me and your girl here."

" I'm NOT his girl," Jess' voiced cracked.

" Well if you're not his girl, then I bet he wouldn't mind if you cam on a little ride with us."

Jess's eyes grew huge, staring at Tim, her eyes begging for him to do something. Tim stepped forward.

" I can't let you do that Guy."

" Whatcha' gonna do pretty boy?" Guy stepped forward, smacking the side of Tim's head with a half full bottle of beer. Tim fell to the ground, only to be kicked by Guy and one of his friends, whilst the other grabbed Jess, dragging her to the truck.

" SHIT! TIM! GODAMNIT PUT ME DOWN!"

She kicked and screamed as the rest of the men squeezed into the truck, leaving Tim face down on the concrete.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Song(s) of the Day: Samson- ****Regina Spektor**** & Birthday- The Beatles**

DUH DUH DUH!!! Let me know what you think, open bar on me!


	14. Come Undone

Tim awoke with gravel in face, the taste of copper in his mouth. He wiped away the blood seeping out the corner of his mouth; facing the hubcap of his truck. He sat up, rubbing the side of his head, wincing. And as it him with a ton of bricks, he realized why he was there.

"Shit," he opened his truck door and sped home. He cursed under his breath, punching his steering wheel and his driver's side window. Pulling up onto the lawn, he stormed into his house, scaring the shit out of Billy.

"JESUS Tim what the hell is going on?!"

"Guy Raston Billy!"

"What about Guy Raston?"

"He took her Billy!"

"Who, Jess?"

"Yeah, we gotta go."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Cool it little brother. You just need to chill!"

"Billy, please!"

"Okay, okay. Just gimme a minute to think."

Billy began to pace around the living room and Tim marched to the phone. He picked up the phone, dialing Jess' house, praying that Lori was at home. Much to his dismay she wasn't home but quickly relayed what was going on, chucking the phone back on the jack.

"Ready to go Tim?"

"Yeah come on let's go."

The twosome jumped into the truck, both raising their voices mixed with confusion and anger.

"Where we goin' Billy?"

"We're gonna go the cops."

"You serious, they won't do anything. Besides, they don't like us anyway."

"I don't care!"

"Fine Billy!"

Tim crossed his arms across his chest, acting like a 2 year old. Billy sped through downtown Dillon, taking side roads to get to the station as fast as they could. They parked the truck, plowing into the lobby.

"Can I help you boys," the cop behind the desk asked.

"Yes you can, you can-" Tim was cut off by Billy, placing a hand on his chest, walking in front of him.

"Officer, his friend was snatched by Guy Raston and his lot about an hour ago."

"Alright, can you tell me what he looked like?"

"It's not a he, it's a she!" Tim blurted out, "She's got chocolate hair to about here, blue eyes and about yay high."

"Alright, we can send out a call, you guys just head on home."

"We can't just head on home," Tim raised his voice at the officer, he the turned to Billy, "We can't just go home Billy!"

"Tim, come on."

Billy dragged Tim out to the truck where Tim began to pace. He ran his hand through his hair furiously.

"Billy we gotta go get her! Come on, we know where he is!"

"DAMNIT TIMMY, we have already messed with the likes of him and you know how he's like..."

"And he has Jess!"

Tim panted, punching the side of the truck. Billy grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, before Tim's eye watered. Billy patted his back before speaking.

"We'll drive by okay?"

And the twosome entered the truck again, heading in the direction of Guy's piece of shit home on the outer limits of Dillon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess sat uncomfortably on the lap of Robby, one of Guy's friends, as the rode on down in the dumpy part of Dillon. They made it to Robby's house, and they piled out, grabbing Jess by the arm and made their way into the unkempt apartment. They sat down in the living room. Pulling out their pipes and their drugs, they toked, laughing and giggling like it was no big thing.

"So," Jess asked quietly, with her legs crossed and her hair askew, "When do I get to go home?"

"When I say so," Guy checked Jess out, looking her up and down as she curled in the corner of the lumpy couch.

The men laughed at Guy's statement, slapping their knees and elbowing Jess as if she were joking. Jess' eyes began to water as she hid her head in her knees, trying to keep it together as best as she could.

"Hey," Guy called from his spot on the easy chair, "Come on over here."

Jess' head peaked over her knees, staining her face and knees with mascara.

"Didja' not hear me; get over here," he raised his voice slightly, pulling his gun from his pants.

Jess slowly rose from her spot on the couch; hear arms crossing in front of her body, muffling a few sniffles. She stood in front on him, silent.

Guy reached out and ran the muzzle of his gun on her thigh. Jess flinched, sighing quickly and she trembled. He continued to run the gun up and down her inner thigh, running it up under her navy blue sundress. Tears again ran down her cheek.

"Now why you goin' and cryin' girl, I ain't gonna hurt you."

Guy got up from his east chair and grabbed Jess' arm.

"Come on boys, let go to my house, gotta feed Roscoe and Coltrane."

The band of addicts and their hostage drove over to Guy's. Guy unlocked the truck, lighting a cigarette and ushered the group inside. The boys sat on the couch when Jess started to squirm.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" the other friend of Guy's asked, drugs still in his system.

"I really got to go to the bathroom."

Guy sighed and waved his gun towards the room down the hall. "Robby, you go with her."

Robby obeyed, dragging Jess towards the room at the end of the hall. He opened the disgusting bathroom door and pushed her in and stared at her figure.

"You mind closing the door," Jess asked, staring back at him.

"Guy's said I gotta watch you."

"I can't go if someone's watching..."

"Fine," the addict drawled, "Just hurry up." and he closed the door behind him.

Jess quietly locked the door, unbeknownst to Robby and placed some toilet paper on the seat; she proceeded to do her business. She turned on the sink and let the water run, making some noise. She pulled the shower curtain to the side quietly, trying to open the window above the tub.

"You almost done in there," called Robby, getting antsy.

"Almost done." Jess answered, trying to pull open the window and to no avail it was stuck. She pulled her hands to her faces and thought, looking around the small room. She grabbed the heavy door jam and took a breath, hurling it towards the window. The glass broke, leaving just enough room for Jess to climb through. The doorknob began to dance as Robby tried to get in, yelling and cursing. Jess shimmied through the window, but not without catching her leg on a shard of glass, slicing up her inner thigh.

She hopped down and started to run away from the apartment, her vision blurred by tears and pain. Her leg continued to bleed as she ran to the busiest street she could. She ran into the street, waving her arms in front of her. Lights shown in front of her, blinding her even more. She screamed and everything went black.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tim and Billy continued to argue as they made it to the edge of Dillon. Per request of Tim, Billy drove down all the side streets until the neared Guy's place. They turned the corner, only to be attacked by some random crazed girl, screaming. The girl waved her arms in front of her before yelling and passing out in front of the screeching truck.

"Billy its Jess!" Tim yelled, flinging the door open and rushed to the front of the truck. He bent down, sliding his arms underneath her, and getting back in the truck.

"Go Billy!"

Billy revved the engine and sped off towards the hospital.

"Shit, she's bleeding!" Billy yelled, looking over at Jess for a brief moment.

"I know Billy just drive."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Sleep my love while I come undone  
And I'll brace myself for when you're done  
Sweet dreams my love  
Take them all  
Take them all  
While I Absorb you and what you've done  
What you've done_

You never gave it wind  
You never let me in

You shine like winter under sun  
Under sun  
You kill me with Christmas

and I hope you find the day that you  
came undone  
While I Absorb you and what you've done  
What you've done

You never gave it wind  
You never let me in

Whisper till the coffee comes  
Whisper till you come undone  
Whisper till the film starts  
Whisper till I fall apart

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess awoke with tentacles, eyeing her arms as a handful of tubes were intertwined. She was in a hospital for sure, she thought, smelling the gross scent of disinfectant and bleach. She eyes around the room, slightly amused at the company she was keeping. To the left of her was Tim, his face resting on his hand asleep in the chair next to her. Near the end of her bed across the room was Erin and Brandi; Brandi's head was resting on Erin's shoulder whilst Erin had her head on Billy's knee. Billy's head was resting on the wall closest to him. Aunt Lori was the closest to her, her head resting on the rails of Jess' bed, her hand resting on Jess'. Somehow; Landry, Tyra, Julie, and Matt had found a way to fit in the room as well.

Jess smiled big and dozed back off into her drug induced sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Well she's lookin' a hell of a lot better Lori, if I do say so myself."

"Well thank you Dr. Billy."

" Y'know, I think she gets to go home this afternoon."

"Is it alright if I stay here?"

"Sure Tim, if you want, I'll be back later to take her home."

Jess waited until Billy and Lori had exited the room. She opened one eye to spot Tim, looking at the machine she was hooked up too.

"Be careful, I know you're not a doctor Timmy," Jess spoke, startling him.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Am now, no thanks to you guys, y'all talk loud, "Jess mocked the accent.

Tim sat down beside her in the chair, resting his hands on the free spot on the bed. Jess turned her head and sighed.

"So what happened?" she whispered in his direction.

"When?"

"How'd I get here Tim?"

"Well after they grabbed you I rushed home and got Billy. Went to down to the station and told them what was up. They wanted us to go home, but I wanted to find you. Billy finally gave in, and we rode on over towards Guy's. We rounded a corner and there you were, yellin' and bleedin'. You passed out and we got you here."

"Wow, sorry."

"It's not your fault," Tim sighed, rising up from his chair, heading towards the door.

"I'll see you around?" Jess asked, hope in her eyes.

"Of course," Tim smiled, tapping the door frame and exiting.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Home was a blessing, but not without its pitfalls. The phone rang off the hook, the first being from her father, doing his parental right. He made sure she was okay, and lecturing her about how she would be more careful.

"I want you to carry mace from now on pumpkin," her father spoke on the other line.

"Okay, Dad, fine, if it makes you feel better."

"It would, but I'll talk you to you later okay sweetie."

"Yup, love you too Dad."

Jess hung up the phone and meandered into the kitchen. Erin and Brandi had put on Labyrinth and proceeded to recite the film word for word.

" 'Allo," Brandi spoke over her shoulder towards Jess.

"Did you just say Hello?" Jess laughed, reciting back at her.

"No," Erin smiled, "I said 'Allo, but that's close enough."

Jess sat down between the girls and finished the film, but not without singing along and pointing out the "Bowie Bulge". When the movie finished, Brandi opened up the pull out couch. Jess and Erin said their goodnights and shuffled to their respective rooms. Erin opened her arms, pulling Jess into a hug.

"Don't do that to me ever again," Erin spoke into Jess' shoulder.

"I'm on it chief," Jess laughed, breaking the embrace and opening her door.

"Good, I'll talk to you tomorrow, good night."

Jess entered her room and donned her pajamas, careful not to catch on her bandaged leg. She turned the light out and let the moonlight gleam though her curtains. Right when she got comfortable there was a knock at her window. She crept and peered though the shades, relieved to see who it was. She opened the window.

"What are you doing here," she whispered.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe," Tim whispered back.

"Tim, I'm home, I'm safe."

"Can I come in?" he kicked the side of the house lightly.

"Okay," Jess sighed, "but be quiet."

Tim hiked a leg over the windowsill, executed a dismount and landed softly on her carpet, making Jess smile.

"Something tells me Tim Riggins that you have other motives for being here." Jess sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Well you got me Daniels, I'll admit it."

"So, what's eating you?"

Tim sat down on her bed beside her.

"Listen, the other night made me realize somethin'. I was out of my mind when you were gone. I don't want to lose you again."

"Tim," Jess whispered, looking at her hands. "I don't know where you're goin' with this..."

"Will you be my girl," he blurted out.

Jess stared at him. Her eyes darted between his eyes and mouth as her heart pumped wildly in her chest and the blood rang in her ears. The seconds felt like forever.

"Yes Tim," she whispered, letting him wrap his arms around her pulling her so close she could feel his chest heave in relief.

The twosome lay on her bed; they faced each other; bodies entwined. Jess took her thumb and stroked the top of Tim's hand.

"So I guess this means I'm not going anywhere?" Jess whispered, smiling and sighing.

"Not a chance Daniels, you are stuck with me," Tim smiled back, leaning closer, placing a gentle kiss on her lips and pulling her closer to him.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Song of the Day: Come Undone- ****Greg Laswell**

Hope this was satisfying! Pub crawl on me


	15. Beyond Here Lies Nothing

On Sunday morning, the sheets were bunched up at the foot of the bed, leaving the comforter the only blanket on the bed. The sun was pouring through the shades and even through the lilac curtains. Jess rubbed her eyes and started at the empty pillow next to her. She scrunched her nose and sat up, bringing the comforter up to her chest, covering her bare skin. Her room was empty besides her; she tried to figure out what was out of place. She looked towards her desk and smiled. In place of "her" number thirty three sweatshirt hung a button up grey shirt with a note in the pocket.

Jess swung her legs over the edge of her bed and shuffled over to her desk, grabbing the shirt and breathed in. She smiled to herself and grabbed the note from the pocket. It was a quick scrawl, as if in a tad bit of a hurry.

_Hey, didn't want to wake you, I took my sweatshirt back thief! You can have my grey one. And bring your "swim suit". ~ T_

Jess dressed in sweats and headed out to the living room where the rest of the house had already congregated.

"Well good afternoon," Erin laughed, chucking a pillow in Jess' direction.

"Good afternoon?" Jess laughed, sticking her tongue out at both Erin and Brandi, and whaling the pillow back at them.

"It's 3pm dear."

"Good lord, 10 points for sleeping the day away."

"Ya think?!" Brandi exclaimed.

Erin was sitting in the easy chair and Jess sat at her usual spot on the couch, letting Brandi rest her head on her lap, letting Jess play with her hair. The TV was on; the girls sat in silence, deciding which channel to watch. Jess gave up and perused though the movies and picked out one of their faves. She turned from her spot on near the TV and smiled.

"Blue, cotton?"

Laughter ensued, as always; partnered with the habitual pauses and rewinds at their favorite parts. It was a lazy day in the house, and the girls loved it.

As the movie came to conclusion, Jess stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

"You guys want to eat something," she asked, rummaging through the cabinets.

"Well Lori went grocery shopping yesterday, so..." Erin answered.

"Speaking of, where the hell is my aunt?" Jess questioned.

"Oh, she went out for a bit, she should be back soon," Brandi sipped from her coffee.

"Ah, well, maybe I should start making something and we can have early dinner?"

"Sounds good," the girls chorused and made their way to the kitchen.

After a play list or two, dinner was prepared and cooking in the oven, Lori made her way into the house.

"Wow, somethin' smells really good," she smiled, placing a brown bag or two on the counter.

"Your lucky," Jess smiled, hugging her aunt, "It's just about ready."

Erin grabbed the drinks out of the brown paper bags and distributed them properly, hand each girl a beer and they set the table. Dinner tasted amazing, much to the girl's surprise. It started to wind down and they cleared the table. Jess stood and stretched.

"So, what are everyone's plans for this evening?" Jess turned her head to one side.

"Why do you ask," Brandi leaned over and poked Jess in the gut.

"Oh just wondering, I kinda have something I have to do."

"And what would that be?" Lori peaked her head around the corner from her door.

Jess made her way to her bedroom and brought out the note. Lori brought it to her eyes, and laughing.

"Well then," she smiled.

"Hey, if you're goin' off to gallivant with Mister Riggins, can we borrow you're truck?" Erin appeared next to Jess.

"Sure, you want to drop me off their first and I can get a ride home from him tonight?"

"Works for me."

Jess made it to her room, foraging through her drawers to find her two piece. She tied the straps and put on the grey shirt and shorts and tied her hair in a ponytail, listening to the radio.

_I believe you try to read too much between the lines_

_And you wonder why I don't separate my heart from my mind_

_Broken down let go you always seen to be in the know_

_And you move me just so; I can't tell if you're for real or for show_

_Well you're setting me up for the big collide_

_All I know is that you're taking me for some kind of ride_

_Got your hands on the wheel, I can't believe how you make me feel_

_Oh you let me down so hard I fall over like a playing card_

_And I believe the lies 'til they hit me right between the eyes_

_Open up come inside you'll be surprised what you might find_

_Well you're setting me up for the big collide_

_All I know is that you're taking me for some kind of ride_

Jess grabbed the keys and shook them violently, taunting Erin and Brandi.

"Okay, you know what, not all of us are ready to go like you," Erin sassed at the sound of the keys.

The girls made their way to the door, piling into the truck. Erin turned down the sunset painted road towards the Riggins household.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tim made his way out of his room, his feet kicking empty cans and cheese puffs on the floor. He scratched his bare back and flopped onto the couch, sighing and turning on the TV. There was a knock at the door.

"Wow, the maid go on a holiday?" Jess smiled as she closed the door behind her.

Tim stood up and walked towards her, smirking. Jess closed the gap between them, sliding her hands into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Nice shirt Daniels." Tim spoke, leaning his head down, grazing his lips with her.

He grabbed her hand, pulling her out towards the pool.

"So, where's your swim suit Timmy boy?" Jess winked, walking over to a lounge chair.

"You're lookin' at 'em."

"Oh, I see, so clearly," Jess started to unbutton her shirt, shedding the clothes, "I'm overdressed."

Tim licked his lips and kicked off his boots.

"Now you're talkin'."

Jess stepped towards the edge of the pool, winking, and hopped in. She let herself sink to the bottom, untying her ponytail and surfacing. She opened her eyes to see Tim standing on the edge of the diving board, in naught but his boxers.

"Nice look you got goin' there," she smiled, until she realized what Tim was thinking, and she screamed as he jumped right in front of her, splashing the water everywhere.

"Shhhhhh!" he smiled, grabbing her, "It's late, you'll wake the neighbors."

"Since when do you worry about being quiet?"

"Never," he giggled, biting the nape of her neck, making her shriek.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The week Jess was on house arrest, per request of Mrs. Tami Taylor.

Lori had called and informed the school what had happened that weekend and Mrs. Taylor didn't want to rush Jess.

"I'll have Erin or someone bring your homework home," Mrs. Taylor spoke into the phone.

"Thanks so much Mrs. Taylor, I really appreciate it."

"No problem Hun, feel better. See you at school in no time."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A couple days later, Jess rode to the hospital to get her stitches out. Entering the hospital, she still frowned, hating the smell of hospitals. The doctor was very brief, and sent Jess on her way home.

Entering the house, she tossed her keys on the counter and turned the TV on. Opening the fridge she pulled out a can of beer and swallowed. Making her way to the couch, she leaned her head on the armrest, letting her eyes droop.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey get up..." drawled a voice as Jess felt a poke on her shoulder. She cracked an eye open to see Tim, beaming down at her.

"You know, wake up calls are not your specialty Tim," Jess sighed, turning her head and facing the inside of the couch. She felt weight as Tim laid on top of her.

"Come on, you know you want to come with me," he whispered in her ear, tickling her sides.

"Where are we going?!" Jess panted through laughs.

"Just trust me, now get up let's go."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess sat in the passenger seat, blindfolded in Tim's Silverado listening to the radio as they drove through Dillon. Tim parked the truck and marched in front of his truck; opening the door and snaking his arms underneath Jess' body, carrying her away from the truck.

"Wow, Daniels, you've let yourself go."

Jess playfully hit him, trying to take of the blindfold.

"Tim, where are we?"

"Gimme a second."

Tim placed her down on a cool surface and took off her blindfold. Jess let her eyes adjust and quietly gasped. They were on the lake and Tim stood behind the wheel on the boat. He started the ignition and took them out to the middle of the lake and killed the engine. He meandered on over to Jess, surrounding her with his toned body. The floated on the water in silence, listening to environment. After a while, Jess spoke.

"Red or Blue?"

"What?"

"Red or Blue, just answer my question."

"Okay, Blue."

"Okay"

"What was that for Daniels?"

"Just asking you a question, your turn."

"Okay, here's a tough one: Do you miss your mom?"

"Oh Tim Riggins, you and opening cans of worms..."

"You don't have to answer if you don't wanna?"

"No, it's fine, and to be completely honest, no I don't miss her. So my dad comes here on a business trip and meets her, and apparently they fall madly in love. My dad moves in with her, and they had me. Then she went missin' when I was about three, she was suppose to pick me up from daycare; my dad told me that..."

"Oh," Tim breathed, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Jess smiled, leaning up and kissing Tim's chin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess had survived until the weekend. Being cooped up in the house was taking a toll; despite the boat outing with Tim, she didn't go anywhere. Tim had been at practice all week, preparing for State. Erin and Brandi were working hard at school and Lori was hard at work.

Friday was an overwhelming day. Jess parked herself on the floor near the couch, turning the TV on to watch the gun. The girls had gone to the game. She turned the volume up, giving the feel that she were there. Jess yelled and screamed at the TV, throwing pillows across the room when the Dillon Panthers had their heads up their ass.

"COME ON TIM, look what you're doing, JEEZE!!"

The game ended with triumphant applause. Jess skipped around the house, laughing and hollering. She made it to her bedroom, daring to jump on her bed. As she finished her happy dance, there was a knock on the door. She opened the door to her favorite Panther.

"Hey," Tim smiled through his matted hair.

"Hey!" Jess glowed, "shouldn't you be at a party?"

"Nah, the best parties are when we win State, so you're mine."

Tim grabbed Jess by the waist, hoisting her over his shoulder.

"TIM! Let me lock the door first!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Okay, tell me something interesting." Tim ran his fingers down Jess' spine as they sat at the edge of the pool.

"Why," Jess leaned backwards onto the palms of her hands.

"'Cause, I just want to know."

"Hmmmm, well, I danced at the Landing Strip once."

"And I wasn't there to see it?!"

"Well if you're nice, maybe you'll get your own dance," she winked, standing up. Jess tiptoed to the radio on the railing and picked a CD. She turned the volume up, casting her eyes towards Tim.

_I love you pretty baby  
You're the only love I've ever known  
Just as long as you stay with me  
The whole world is my throne  
Beyond here lies nothin'  
Nothin' we can call our own_

_I'm movin' after midnight  
Down boulevards of broken cars  
Don't know what I'd do without it  
Without this love that we call ours  
Beyond here lies nothin'  
Nothin' but the moon and stars_

_Down every street there's a window  
And every window made of glass  
We'll keep on lovin' pretty baby  
For as long as love will last  
Beyond here lies nothin'  
But the mountains of the past_

_My ship is in the harbor  
And the sails are spread  
Listen to me pretty baby  
Lay your hand upon my head  
Beyond here lies nothin'  
Nothin' done and nothin' said_

By the middle of the song, the twosome were undressed and in the pool, unable to take their hands off each other. Tim had Jess wedged against the wall; he had kissed his way up her chest and had now turned his full attention to her breasts. Ever so lightly, he allowed his tongue to draw small circles around her already painfully erected nipples, never getting in contact with them though.

Groaning in frustration, she tried to get closer to him, to urge him to give her what she wanted, but without any success. For what seemed to be hours to her, he kept on torturing with gentle kisses and soft licks before all of the sudden and without any warning, he closed his lips over one aching nipple.

"Oh, shit," Jess hissed, biting her lip. She ran her hands through his hair, bringing his face from her breasts to her face, sliding her tongue along his bottom lip. Tim continued the kiss as ran his hands down Jess' back, finally resting on her ass. He cupped each cheek with each hand and lifted her; he carried her out of the pool, making their way to Tim's bed room.

Tim placed Jess on the edge of the bed, reaching a hand into his bedside drawer and slid on the rubber. A moment later she was lifted up from her sitting position and was pulled into his lap. She shuddered at the way his erection was pressed against her center. But not only did she get to feel, she also got something to see this time. A moan left Jess' lips when Tim pushed her down into his lap gently, entering her deeply. Biting her lips at the impressive sensations rushing through her, Jess started to move.

Tim's lips once again found her neck, his hands roaming over the front of her body. The mix of him meeting every of her movements with a deep, hard thrust upwards was almost too much for her. Faster and faster she was moving, her moans increasing in volume and speed at the way he filled her so perfectly.

Once again the boiling heat in her stomach begged to be released. Another few thrusts of Jess' hips into Tim's lap and she could feel her muscles tighten around his erection. Grabbing hold of his hands that were resting on her hips, she squeezed her eyes shut as a low, long moan escaped her. Collapsing forward, she found herself on all fours, panting heavily. She felt Tim grab her hips even tighter as he continued thrusting into her a few more times until he came himself.

Both Tim & Jess laid there, panting, recovering from the final throws. She leaned forward, placing a delicate kiss on his lips. Tim smiled against her lips, letting his arms trap her on top of him. For another moment they stayed like this, taking it in. Jess rolled off Tim, feeling the beads of sweat between their bodies as she rested her head on the cool pillow.

Tim laid his eyes upon Jess, leaning over and planting a kiss on her shoulder. Jess smiled and turned her body towards the window, letting Tim grab her waist and pull her close. Both sighed contently as head lights shined in the window, signifying that Billy was home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Song(s) of the Day: Some Kind of Ride- Grace Potter and The Nocturnals & Beyond Here Lies Nothing- Bob Dylan**

Sorry for the delay, hope you ladies liked it, shots on me!!!


	16. Only Human

The sound of lingering rain pelted the window; a sure fire sign that the day would be a lazy one. The blankets were strewn over the foot of the bed and tangled with body limbs. Jess turned over, her eyes peaking through her eyelashes. Tim's hair in his face moved up and down as he softly snored. She smiled and turned over; facing the window, trying to scoot out of the room. Tim's arm on her waist tightened and she scoffed.

" _Tim Riggins_," she whispered to herself, " _I gotta pee_."

She rubbed the top of his arm before removing it from her waist, grabbing one of Tim's shirt and tiptoed to the bathroom.

Jess curled up on the couch, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels. She decided on a cartoon channel, smiling and giggling like she was four again.

" Could you keep it down," scoffed a voice from the fridge.

Tim smiled and made his way with a cup of cereal, handing it over to Jess. He ran his hand along her behind, reaching up and pulling her closer by her waist.

"Good Mornin'" Tim smiled in her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

" Mornin' to you too..."

" I can't believe you watch cartoons."

" Shut up, this coming from a boy who watches Oprah."

" Touche'."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Coming back to school the next day was somewhat difficult. Jess entered the guidance office to a 3 inch pile of papers.

" Mrs. Taylor, please tell me that isn't my homework."

" Oh that is serious like a heart attack Jess, I'm glad that you're okay, but you need to buckle down and get this done by the end of the week."

" Okay, I'll definitely get it done. Thanks so much Mrs. Taylor."

" You have a good day Jess."

Jess trudged down the hallway and entered her first class of the week. She sat next to Brandi, rolling her eyes and sticking her tongue out. Class passed as they slipped notes to each other. It got to the point where they couldn't handle it anymore, and Jess burst out laughing. The dead silent class all turned their heads as the teacher pulled out two pink slips.

Brandi and Jess sulked to the library for their " detention"; it was somewhat empty with scattered students.

" So how is Timothy?" Brandi turned to Jess.

" What do you mean?"

" Oh come on Jess, you didn't come home Saturday night, details miss."

" Well, you just keep it hush?"

" Come on Jess, this is me you're talking to.."

" Yes," she whispered, " Tim & I are a thing, whatever the thing is."

" Ohmigod!"

" SHUT UP!"

Brandi howled with laughter as Jess' face turned beat red. They move to the hallway only to run into Erin and Julie.

" Okay, you two, explain yourselves, " Erin smiled.

"Ask Jess," Brandi continued to recover from her laughing fit.

" I plead the fifth!" Jess zipped her mouth shut and ran past the girls.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The middle of the week rolled around and Jess again was at the mercy of the library, hitting the halfway mark with her piled up work she missed. There were tons of people scattered amongst the room; Jess kept her focus.

" Hey," drawled Tim from beside her, leaning forward abruptly, planting his lips on Jess'. The kiss was eager, as he pulled her closer with his hands on her face. Jess leaned back suddenly.

" Tim, what was that for," she whisper yelled at him, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

" Well I thought that I was kissin' my girl," Tim beamed.

Jess looked around to see the many pairs of eyes gawked in amazement. She sighed and grinned, standing up from chair and took his hand.

" Well you were, should we give 'em something to talk about," she whispered to him, as he nodded. Jess reciprocated, standing on her tip toes and planted one on Tim. He slung his arm over her shoulder, both shuffling down the hall, ignoring the stares and the whispers.

Until Erin stood in front of them, arms crossed.

" When we you gonna tell me?" Erin smiled.

" Surprise?" Tim scratched his head.

" Ha, good one," Erin laughed. " Good thing I already knew, Brandi filled me in."

" Jeeze, you just can't win these days," Jess snickered.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Friday was sloshed. Naturally almost the whole school population ended up at the Riggins' household for the party before State Championship. Jess mingled with the rest of the drunk crowd, she ran into Landry, downing a shot with a couple footballers.

" Awwww, you started without me!"

" Oh Jess, we wouldn't forget about you!"

Bradley handed over a shot, and within seconds, the round was gone. Jess continued to trip throughout the house. She met Tim's gaze and winked, raising her plastic cup.

The music blared and Jess joined the throngs of dancers. She swayed in tune, swung her hips and ended up on some defensive end's leg. He rested his arms around her waist and she continued to dance.

At some point she felt herself dragged away, yanked on the arm and pushed into a chair. The music stopped at the sound of fist into face cut the air. Tim had the guy on the ground, pummeling the guy. Jess stood up, yelling at Tim.

" TIM! TIM! KNOCK IT OFF, GET OFF OF HIM!"

Erin and Brandi grabbed Jess by each arm, jerking her out of living room to the front yard.

"What the hell was that for?!" Jess yelled at the girls, pulling her arms away from them in haste.

" What was that for," Erin yelled back, " What was that for?! Why do you need to 'cause havoc wherever you go?!"

" I soooo do not 'cause havoc!"

" Ha! Good one, so grinding on Johnny What's-his-name was just a stroll in the park?!" Brandi raised her voice slightly.

" ...No.... wait, huh?!" Jess' eyes became huge.

" Jesus, you are more far gone than I thought." Erin rolled her eyes and looked down the street.

" I need to see Tim." Jess decided, turning towards the house.

The girls rushed to grab her, only for the front door to swing open, revealing the no name footballer being tossed beside her on the grass. Tim stared down his steps at Jess with a wounded look. She moved towards him as he turned back into his house.

" Guess this party is over..." Brandi shrugged as the girls headed down the street towards home until Jess stopped.

" NO, honestly, I need to go see Tim."

" Jess, he's a big boy. He's had plenty to drink too and needs to sleep it off, now come on, let's go." Erin grabbed Jess' arm and pulled her in the direction of home.

" You're always the voice of reason Erin."

" Hey, just because I'm the voice of reason doesn't mean I can't have a good time."

" Girls." Brandi chimed in, " hurry up, you guys got the keys to the house and I need to pee!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" Hey, get up, it's time to go..." Erin pulled at Jess' covers on her bed.

" I don't want to go..."

" Jess, we are going to State, we already have our tickets, and even though you sucked as a girlfriend last night, you are going to cheer on Tim, so let's go."

" But.."

" Come on, Lori and Brandi are already ready to go, I mean Brandi beat you getting dressed, and that's saying something..."

" I HEARD THAT," shouted Brandi from the living room.

Eventually in some haste, Jess made it to the door. Lori had borrowed a friend's car so all the girls could fit comfortably on the ride to Austin. Jess curled up in the back seat in her hoodie, buried in it. All besides Lori had fallen asleep, due to their gallivanting the night before. The radio quietly hummed as they drove down the highway.

" Well, we're here!" Lori raised her voice to wake the girls. The hotel was rather large and the girls filed out sleepily. They made it to the front desk, running into a couple fellow classmates including Julie.

" Good morning sweet cheeks, " Jess rubbed her eye and slung an arm around Julie for a hug, " How are you doing?"

" Pretty good, 'cept dealing with my dad."

" I'll send you some good vibes."

" Thanks, I'll see you guys around."

Riding the elevator up a couple floors, they dragged their bags to their room; walking into a wall of stale cigarette smell.

" Woof," Brandi grimaced. waving her hand in front of her face. " you think we can get another room?"

" This was the only room, the rest are packed. We can open the windows and let it wade it out?" Lori shrugged. The windows were opened and a draft was under way. The girls decided they would take shifts, keeping near the door as the rest would go off and mingle. Jess ended up with the second shift, giving her time to explore around the hotel around the early evening.

She went to go find the recreation room of the hotel, preferably hoping to find a pool or weight room; as if some sort of cleanse. Down the hallway she heard her share of rally girl laughs and unnecessary moans of pleasure from the paper thin walls of the hotel..

Jess made it to the pool. She shrugged her clothes on a lounge chair and dove into the deep end, holding her breath until she couldn't anymore. She surfaced, pushing her mess of hair out of face and floated on her back; Jess felt like crap.

After floating for a while, Jess wrapped a towel around her bathing suit and entered the elevator, and an awkward situation. In the corner of the elevator was Lyla, trying to speak to Tim as he focused on the buttons in the corner. He turned his head for a moment to look at Jess. Their eyes met and Jess' stomach turned. She summoned enough courage to speak, turning towards Tim again.

" Good Luck 33," and headed out towards her room on her floor, but not without stomping on Lyla's freshly painted pedicure.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The hours of Friday night turned to Saturday morning and Jess dressed into her clothes for the State Championships. She walked out onto the balcony and breathed in the air. By the time the sun came up, the rest of her room was awake. She presented them with coffee as they made their way down to the bus to take them over to the stadium.

Needless to say the game was painful. The first half made the Dillon Panther's fans insides hurt. It was a great relief to see Matt step in as quarterback to almost bring the game back in their favor. But as the football passed through the poles, the adrenaline subsided in everyone's veins. Jess made her way down into the locker rooms with Julie, along with Brandi and Erin. Coach made a rousing speech of being champions. But Jess didn't pay attention; her eyes darted back and forth between the lockers and Tim's face. His stare locked with hers as her eyes pleaded, hoping that he would actually speak to her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" Well that was depressing." Brandi sighed as they drove home.

" Well they played their hearts out dear," Lori spoke.

" No thanks to J.D, " scoffed Jess.

" Yeah, honestly, he is too big for his britches." Erin agreed.

They pulled into the Dillon High School parking lot and Jess hopped out of car.

" I'll see you guys later, I really have to mend things."

" Godspeed girl, we'll see you at home."

Jess hoisted herself up onto the bed of Tim's truck and watched as the football team filed out of the bus, very solemn and downtrodden. She turned to look at her feet until the shuffle of familiar boots faced her until he spoke.

" Whatcha' doin' in my truck Daniels?"

" I'm not leaving until you let me talk to you."

" Alright, shoot."

Tim placed his hands on each side of her, making the gap between them a little snugger. Jess swallowed.

" I was too far gone and you were too and everyone was excited and what I'm trying to say is..."

Tim closed the gap, leaning his forehead against hers.

" It's alright, 'cept no more hard partyin' for you."

" Sounds good, but that doesn't leave a lot to do in this podunk town."

" Oh I can think of something..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Strange face _

_With your eyes_

_So pale and sincere_

_Underneath you know well_

_You have nothing to fear_

_For the dreams that came _

_To you when so young_

_Told of a life _

_Where spring is sprung_

_You would seem so frail _

_In the cold of the night_

_When the armies of emotion_

_Go out to fight_

_But while the earth _

_Sinks to it's grave_

_You sail to the sky _

_On the crest of a wave_

_So forget this cruel world_

_Where I belong_

_I'll just sit and wait_

_And sing my song_

_And if one day you should see me in the crowd_

_Lend a hand and lift me_

_To your place in the cloud_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tim raised his head to see Jess quietly snoring on his chest. He smiled as her chocolate hair moved with her breath. She sighed and smiled in her sleep and rolled over, still legs entwined with his.

He ran his hand across her forehead, moving a strand of hair from her face and got up from the bed. He walked to the bathroom, kicking a couple shirts out of his way.

" Hey little brother."

" Shit Billy, you scared me."

" You gonna tell Jess about San Antonio State?"

" Soon Billy, soon."

" Alright, if you say so.."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Song of the Day: Cello Song- Nick Drake**

**I apologize for the delay, been wicked busy but hope you liked it. I've been brainstorming, and it's good, real good.**


	17. Well Damn

" So shall I hire one stripper or two?"

" Shut up Jess, I mean really, what are we gonna do for Mindy's bachelorette party, she's a stripper." Erin laughed.

" I know that's the funny part." Jess giggled.

" Well, I don't know what else to tell you, but I don't think that getting strippers for a stripper is gonna be fun."

" Oh you're no help," Jess got up from the spot on the floor in their living room and grabbed her keys. " I'm gonna go grab some groceries, grab a bite to eat, I'll see you later."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" Figures," Jess mumbled under her breath as the shopping cart's rear wheel squeaked as she grabbed a box of poptarts. As she neared the vegetables, she ran into Tyra, who had knocked over a couple cucumbers onto the floor.

" Real smooth Tyra," Jess raised her voice to get her attention.

" Oh Jess, didn't see you there."

" It's okay, I'm just trying to think of what to do for your sister's bachelorette party."

" No one told you?"

" No one told me what?"

Tyra laughed and leaned on her cart. " Mindy's bachelorette party is now MY job."

" Oh, well good to be informed."

As the girls laughed, Landry walked over, smiling.

" Well what are you girls laughin' about?"

" Just laughing at the wonder what is the Collette family." Jess rested her hands on her hips.

" Get this," Tyra stared at the two, " She wants a tea party."

" Oh that'll be cute." Landry laughed.

" Tyra, you want to go get some lunch, sorry Landry, girl talk."

Tyra shrugged her shoulder at Landry, " Well I guess that settles then."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The lunch with Tyra was very pleasant. The girls agreed that it felt like they hadn't seen each other in forever and filled each other in on life. Tyra couldn't believe the whole fiasco with Guy Raston. But as to be expected, Tyra brought up that three letter word..

"So, ummm, how's Tim lately?"

" Oh jeeze.."

" No, I'm serious, what has he been up to lately?"

" He's been okay, actually I haven't really seen him for a couple days, we had our first fight."

" So you are a thing, Godspeed girl."

" He's actually doin' okay."

" Well," Tyra sighed, " don't hold your breath for too long, Tim gad a knack for fallin' back into his groove."

" Dully noted Tyra."

" Just watch yourself okay, I like you and don't want you gettin' hurt."

" Okay," Jess stood up and hugged Tyra, " thanks toots."

Jess drove out of the Alamo Freeze parking lot and parked on the side of Main Street and walked into the bakery. She bent down to look on the bottom row, only to be followed by a cat call. She stood straight up to see two boys passing the window, in which she promptly flipped them off.

" Well that's not very nice Jess," blabbed some nails on a chalkboard.

" Lyla Garrity, how are you?" Jess plastered the pseudo smile on her face, locking her

legs in place.

" I'm alright, I was just wanted ask you if you could do me a favor?"

" Ummmm... it depends."

" It's not too hard, I was just wondering if you could congratulate Tim for me."

" What am I congratulating him for?"

" For getting into San Antonio State, I ran into Billy at the gas station yesterday."

Jess walked pass Lyla as she pushed the doors open from the bakery and made it to her truck, her hands starting to shake as she slammed the key into ignition. As she turned down Main Street, she punched her fist into the radio, cutting up her knuckles.

She drove home, practically running into Lori. At that point Jess lost it and hugged her aunt, sobbing into her shoulder. Lori rubbed her niece's back for a few moments.

" You going to tell me what's wrong?"

" Oh come on Lori..."

" Honey, you are goin' to tell me what is wrong, I'm not a mind reader."

" San Antonio State Lori..."

" What about it?"

Jess broke the hug and flopped down onto the couch, taking a breath.

" I ran into Lyla at the bakery and with that evil smile that she always does and she goes to me in her obnoxious voice, ' You mind doing me a favor and congratulate Tim on getting into San Antonio State' and then I just left..."

" And why are you angry at Tim, you should be happy for him."

" I am, don't get me wrong I am, but he didn't even mention it to me even once!"

" Well Hun, I'm sorry."

" Yep, thanks Lori, thanks for that."

Jess started to head to her bedroom until Lori stopped her.

" Hey, you wanna have a chill day, you know, just sit here at home in comfy clothes and do girly stuff?"

Jess smirked a little and nodded.

" Sure, just let me get in my comfy clothes."

Jess shrugged her clothes and got into a pair of sweats and tied her hair into a messy bun. She looked towards her phone as it vibrated on the bed. The name on the front glowed " Tim" and she picked up the phone. She contemplated answering it, only to drop it back onto the bed. She would talk to Tim when she was ready, and now was not the time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The rest of the afternoon was stress free. Eventually Erin came home from Brandi's and the girls all shared a quiet pizza dinner. Jess decided to tuck in early, flipping the covers on her bed towards the end, and jumping in. Jess turned to her Ipod and scrolled thru, picking a song that just let her fall asleep.

_Fell on bad, fell on bad days_

_All your wicked, all your wicked ways_

_Left me cold_

_Left me cold_

_All your dark, all your dark hair_

_Weave for me, weaved a cold snare_

_Left me hung_

_Left me hung_

_I know it's there but I still can't see_

_Feel my veins disappear_

_Virgin skin & raven hair_

_all the devils, devils rear_

_On the west, on the west wind_

_I hear your voice_

_Still it's tempting_

_Like a siren_

_Like a siren_

_I know it's there but I still can't see_

_Feel my veins disappear_

_virgin skin & raven hair_

_all the devil, devils rear_

_Doesn't feel so bad now_

_Doesn't feel so bad now_

_It doesn't feel so bad now_

_It doesn't feel so bad now _

The song stopped and there was a quiet knock on her door, and Erin peeked her head in.

" Mind if I join you?"

" If you must," Jess sighed.

" So, Lori told me about earlier?"

" Oh, the whole San Antonio debacle."

" Yeah, what do you think about the whole thing?"

" Well, I'm stoked for him, but the thing that bugs me is that he lied. But that's just... ugh, I don't know Erin."

" Well, go with your gut, you'll be good, I can feel it."

" Thanks, now if only..."

" Now if only what?"

" I would get my letter back... then I'd feel better."

" I hear you, well, don't worry about it, go to bed and I'll talk to you in the morning."

" Goodnight."

Erin got up from the spot on the end of Jess' bed and closed her door; creating instant darkness. She blinked a couple times, letting the moonlight illuminate her room dimly. Jess rolled over and stared at her wall, and poorly attempted to count backwards from one hundred. Her mind was in no shape on settling down so she did what she normally did. Jess climbed out her window and started walking down the street.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tim sat on his couch, legs spread with a beer in his hand. His shirt was unbuttoned and his hair was his normal mess. He had attempted to call Jess only for it to go straight to message. Tim was on his second pack of beer when there was a knock at the door. He looked over at Billy and then back at the door. Billy shrugged, leaving it to Tim get up, dragging his feet to the door. He turned the knob and saw Jess, in her sweats.

" Jess, what's wrong?" he slurred.

" I was just wondering if I could talk to you, just for a minute?"

" Yeah sure," He grabbed her wrist roughly, pulling her past the couch and into his bedroom. Jess interjected a " Hey Billy", before Tim closed his door. He let go of Jess' wrist and stood near the end of his bed. She stood in front of him, twiddling her hands. She sighed.

" So, guess who I ran into at the bakery today?"

" No idea."

" I ran into Lyla today, and she wanted me to tell you something."

Tim smirked stupidly and looked down at her, then his face turned serious again.

" What about her?" He took another swig.

" You're drunk aren't you? I thought you were gonna ease off a bit."

" I don't know, what did Lyla want?"

" Don't try to change the subject Tim, come on!"

" Whatever."

" You know what, never mind, you wouldn't remember this conversation anyways."

Jess turned and grabbed the knob, wrenching the door open and charged into the living room. Tim staggered after her.

" Daniels, come on!"

" You really want to know what Lyla told me?! She told me about San Antonio State, so congratulations!" Jess opened the front door and stormed out.

The statement hit Tim square in the face, sobering him up real quick. He flung the door open, stomping after her. He lunged at Jess, grabbing her arm and yanking her in, crushing her small frame under his toned arms. Jess began to pound at his chest with her fist, but did nothing.

" Let me go Tim!" she wheezed through tears. She pushed away from him. " Why didn't you tell me about San Antonio State?"

" I was going to tell you, I just didn't know when..."

" Well at least you're going somewhere Tim," she wiped her face.

" Come here Jess," Tim motioned with his hand.

" You know what Tim, not tonight, okay? I'm sorry."

Jess left Tim on his front lawn with the worst feeling in his stomach.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, Erin opened Jess' room with a cup of coffee. She walked over to the window and closed the window properly. She sat next to the lump in the bed and rubbed.

" Hey, wake up, I brought you a cup of coffee."

A groan emitted from under the covers. " Come back in a couple hours."

" Jess, you will drink this coffee, I had to fight Lori for it, so you better drink this.."

Jess pulled the covers down to her waist, sitting up and pushing the hair from her face.

" Woof."

" Shut up," Jess laughed. Her eyes were still red.

" You went to see Tim, didn't you?"

" I don't want to talk about it..."

" Jess..."

" I was crazy to think it would work with us."

" Everyone has rough patches..."

" Erin, I don't want to see him."

" Well that's gonna be tough sister since the wedding is coming up soon."

" I know, but I'll deal with him then."

" Alright, well baby steps young grasshopper."

Jess sipped at her coffee, and her phone vibrated.

" I am not picking that up."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Song of the Day: Fell on Bad Days- Rubyhorse**

**Hey all, nearing the end, but don't worry, there will be a sequel.**

**reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	18. Nerve

_don't wanna leave you, _

_but in time you're gonna see that I ain't kidding_

_And though we have sinned all of our lives, _

_we ain't going to hell_

_Well we're going to the rebel side of heaven_

_I counted seven dogs laying dead by the road, even ..._

_While I was lying alone naked and bleeding_

_Found on the phone that there's nowhere but home_

_In Dallas, we dug for gold_

_We could not find China or hell,_

_so we just dug ourselves into the rebel side of heaven_

_I don't wanna leave you, _

_but in time you gotta see that I ain't kidding_

_And though we have sinned all of our lives,_

_well, we ain't going to hell_

_No, we ain't going to hell_

_We're going to the rebel side of heaven _

The radio blared throughout Jess' room as Erin swayed her hips to the music; Jess saw in the middle of her bed, smiling and waving her hands in the air.

" That's right Erin, we're going to the rebel side of heaven."

" Amen sister!!"

" No hell for us."

" Praise Jesus!"

" Whoa miss Erin, I think you went gospel on me for a moment."

" I think I did!" Erin grinned and chuckled.

As the song ended, a horn honked outside the window.

" Girls, come on let's go!"

Tyra stood at the end of driveway, her hair done real nice, and her arms resting on the hood of her truck.

" We'll be out in a minute, " screamed Jess from the opened window, followed by a handful of giggles.

" Well I'm not gonna wait all night, come on!"

" Alright we're coming," hollered Erin from the same window.

" Come on, I want a nice night before the wedding tomorrow."

Jess and Erin exited Lori's house, dressed to the nines. Jess had her hair tied up in a messy bun, a white v neck tee shirt, and a pair of ripped shorts and her cowboy boots. Erin had her long hair brushed, wearing a cotton blue dress that went to her knees. They made their way to Tyra's truck, piling in, getting ready for a girl's night dinner before the wedding.

" So where is Brandi?" asked Erin.

" Brandi is picking Julie up. Julie is gonna be miss designated driver. Who's gonna be this truck's DD?"

Jess raised her finger to her nose. " NOSE GAME!"

Erin followed quickly in suite. " NOT IT!"

Tyra sighed, " Fine, I'll do it, let's just go have some fun!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The three girls entered the Seven Senoritas, running into Brandi and Julie, who already had a table. Erin ordered a round of shots, none for Julie.

" See this sucks, you guys are all out of high school and I have to endure a year without you guys."

" Well," Jess sighed, " I'm not going too far, University of Texas is only in Austin. Tyra and I will be together, and..."

" And I'm gonna be at Dillon Tech, so come on girl, you'll be okay." Erin smiled, rubbin' Julie's elbow.

" And what about you Brandi?" Julie turned to her right.

" Well," Brandi scoffed, " I'm gonna be working at the local photo studio. I just don't think school is for me."

"Well, enough of the talkin', let's get drinkin'!" Jess hollered. She grabbed her shot and raised it over her head, the girls followed.

" TO MINDY & BILLY!" Jess yelled.

" MINDY & BILLY!" The girls answered.

The rest of the night was a blur: Julie showed off her dancing prowess, waving her hips back and forth as Jess tried to mimic her, full of more laughs then gyrating hips. Erin, Brandi, and Tyra cheered them on, whooping and hollering.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning was surprisingly quiet as the girls got ready for the wedding.

Thankfully Jess had a large bedroom mirror as all the girls crowded around it; fixing their hair and doing their makeup. Jess turned to Erin.

" Do you mind zipping me up?" Jess' pink bridesmaid's dress fit her in all the right places, hugging the fabric to her hips and breasts.

" Remind me why you're a bridesmaid again?" Erin laughed.

Erin ran her hands down the hem of her white summer dress.

" Because, Mindy's stripper friend Angel got sick."

" Oh, and this happened to fit you perfectly?"

" Hmmm, well I guess so, yeah."

There was a knock at Jess' door, followed by a dolled up Brandi.

" Well don't you look nice!" Jess smiled, putting on an accent.

" Ha," Brandi smiled in her yellow floral dress, " well bless your heart, not to interrupt, but we got to go, Jess you need to be at the chapel in 20 minutes."

" Okay chief," saluted Erin, " We're ready to go."

The girls meandered into the kitchen whilst Jess went to her aunt's room. Lori was still in bed, her hair askew. Jess rubbed her shoulder.

" Auntie, Auntie, aren't you coming to the wedding, you were invited remember?"

Lori rolled over and squinted at her niece.

" I'd love to Hun, but I'm not feeling to hot, send my wishes to Mindy?"

" Of course," Jess bent down, kissed her aunt on her forehead and met the girls in the kitchen.

" Well Lori isn't coming, not feeling too hot, let's hit the road."

Jess grabbed her keys and headed down the hallway, turning off the hall light. Brandi and Erin followed, grabbing their respective purses. Jess opened the door out to the walkway, welcoming the warmth of the sun on her skin. The heels of their shoes rapped on the stone walkway as they entered Jess' truck, and continued off to the chapel. They rolled down the window. letting the warm breeze blow on their skin. Brandi broke the silence.

" So, Jess, you prepping yourself?"

" Why would I be prepping myself Brandi?"

" Um, come on girl, Tim is gonna be there." Erin exhaled.

" Oh, right." Jess was silent for a moment.

" How long since you talked to him?" Brandi pried.

" I haven't spoke to him since we last fought. So..."

" Jess," Erin took a second to figure it out, " you mean to tell me you haven't talked to him 4 months. I thought you guys were gonna be together forever?"

" Well I mean, come on, we're young, and I don't know, maybe it's just better that way?"

" Well I don't know dear, whatever makes you happy."

The truck pulled into the chapel hall parking lot.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" Hun, stay still, let me put your lip-gloss on."

Angela Collette was waving the applicator near Mindy's mouth as Mindy bounced softly on her heels, waving her hands rapidly. Tyra stood in the corner on her cell phone, making sure everything was going according to plan. Jess entered the room, and Tyra sighed with relief.

"Thank God you're here!" Tyra stepped forward and hugged Jess.

" I'm sorry, Lori is sick and I just had to make sure she was alright," Jess turned to Mindy, " So Lori sends her best wishes and congrats!"

" Okay, that's so sweet." Mindy breathed, " Well, let's get this over with."

The girls walked down the small hallway and to the doorway. The groomsmen had assembled on the other side of the hall, in the shade of the bright sunlight pouring through the hall. Jess down the aisle to see the wedding band waiting to be cued to play. Billy stood with his hands folded across his front. She smiled, then looks across the hall again. Tim's eyes met Jess', only to avert his eyes back towards the opening hall.

The band began to play and the bridesmaids partnered with the groomsmen. Tyra was partnered with Tim, a great relief to Jess. She was partnered with one of Billy's friend from the bar. As the song began, they filed down the stuffy aisle.

And the wedding began; the vows were exchanged and the bride was kissed. Billy and Mindy walked down the aisle and out the door, followed by the bridal party. As the newlyweds went off to the reception, Jess stared at the car.

As the euphoria settled, Jess raised her hand to her ear. She had lost an earring. She found Brandi and Erin amongst the crowd.

" Hey, I lost an earring, take my keys, and I'll walk to the reception, it's not that far."

" Are you kidding?" Erin scoffed.

" No, need to clear my head, and walking isn't horrible."

" Okay if you say so."

Jess scuffed her shoes as she paced down the aisle to where she was standing during the ceremony. She bent over, laying her head on the wooden floor, scanning for her diamond stud. The sun gleamed and shone brightly on the now present stud. As she reached for it, she heard a pair of feet shuffle on the old floor.

She put her earring in and stood up, flattening the ruffles on her bridesmaid's dress. Her chest heaved as her eyes scanned the back row. He had his arms spread out, resting on the tops of the pews; his cowboy hat was disheveled as beads of sweat had started to appear on his brow.

You could tell that Tim was uncomfortable, the way he sat; as if he wanted so badly to speak to Jess, only for his throat to throb with apprehensiveness. Jess slowly walked closer to him, keeping her eyes straight ahead. Tim's legs finally worked, letting him stand; his throat finally cooperating.

" Daniels..."

" I am not talking to you Timothy Riggins."

Tim stood in the row, alone, with his cowboy hat in his hands.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess could here the reception from a block away when she came in earshot of the lodge. She had her high heels in her hand and her hair a little tussled; little pieces of hair slipping out of the bobby pins.

Her head panned across the room, taking in the sights as she made a beeline for the open bar: Buddy Garrity was chatting with Angela and both seemed happy, Tyra & Landry were dancing on the dance floor whilst Julie sat on Matt's lap, running her fingers along his shoulder.

Jess made it to the bar and ordered a shot, she turned to the face the crowded room, feeling smaller and smaller. She raised the glass in a form of salute, whispering " Bless you Billy.." before downing the beverage. The liquor flowed through her veins like fire, warming her body even more than the weather had already done. The buzz started.

" 'Scuse me Jess," spoke a stern voice to the left of her. Coach Taylor had taken the vacant spot of floor next to her, ordering a scotch. He exhaled deeply before taking a sip. Jess leaned her arms onto the bar, turning her head to the coach.

" Somethin' eating at you Coach?"

" Nah, I'm alright, what are you doing here at the bar?"

" Same thing you are Coach, drinkin' to numb."

" Well I guess that's what you can call it," Coach Taylor placed his hand on Jess' shoulder as a parting gesture and found his wife, and proceeded to chat very closely.

Erin had appeared at Jess' side with a soda in her hand, changing the beverages quickly. " That's it, " Erin adopted a very manly voice, " I'm cutting you off. I see you found your earring."

" Indeed I did, but not without some... confrontation."

" What do you mean?"

Jess nodded in the direction of the far mid-left side of the room. Tim was sitting with his eyes zoned on Lyla's face as she chatted his ear off.

"Did you...?"

" No Erin, nothing happened and yes before you say anything, I know they've gotten back together. I heard Lyla was accepted to Vanderbilt."

" Oh, well now.."

" What Tim Riggins does is his own business, I'm not the one to stop him, even if he's my sort-of ex."

" Well, let me know when you want to blow this popsicle stand; Brandi and I are up for Smitty's if you are."

" Sounds like a plan dear, we'll go when Billy & Mindy leave?"

"Sure."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

An hour or two had passed as the reception filed out of the hall; little bags of rice handed to them as they made a way for the newlyweds to run out to jet off to their honeymoon. A voice yelled, " HERE THEY COMES.." and the rice started flying. Jess smiled and laughed with the girls, mocking hysterical girls like at a boy band concert.

As the soul mates made it to the white automobile, Jess eyed as Tim shot out of no where, grabbing Billy's shoulders; Mindy scoffed and turned to Angela as the Riggins brothers argued near the trunk of the car. Jess rubbed her elbow as Brandi grabbed her hand.

" Come on, let's go to Smitty's."

" Yeah, sure..." Jess' voice trailed off as her eyes came in focus of her truck, Erin shaking the keys as she put them into the ignition. Jess had taken out all the bobby pins, letting her chocolate curls fall gently on her shoulders.

" First round on me," Erin smiled as they pulled into Smitty's parking lot.

"Awesome, 'cause I'm runnin' real low on cash..." Jess sighed.

" Haven't heard that one before.." Erin rolled her eyes.

" Hey!" Jess laughed, playfully slapping Erin's arm as they sat on the bar stools, the legs squeaking and rubbing against the tiles.

" You know, that was a really nice wedding," Brandi murmured, wiping the remnants of the liquor off her bottom lip.

" I know," Jess leaned over, " 'cept standing there the whole time got a little tiring."

" Oh boo hoo," Erin rapped her glass on the bar, " you looked fine."

" Thanks dear," Jess smiled, " now if you don't mind, I need to use the restroom."

" Alright, we'll hold your spot."

No sooner had Jess stumbled to the bathroom, the little bell chimed at the door and Erin had the feeling to look over her shoulder; and a small fire burned within her as she walked to entryway. She planted her feet in front of the man slammed her hands on her hips.

" Tim Riggins, what the hell do you think you're doing here?"

" Just here for a drink Erin." Tim proceeded to step, until Erin pressed her hand on his chest.

" Oh no, you're not, I don't want Jess seeing you, she's just gonna..."

" Erin, that's why I am here, I wanted to talk to her..."

"Tim, what are you doin' here?" Jess exclaimed.

Tim and Erin's heads swerved abruptly. Brandi swerved on her stool.

" Jess, I tried to get him to..." Erin stuttered.

" No, its okay Erin, I'll be alright."

Jess wrenched Tim's elbow along with her as she stepped outside, taking him with her. She pushed him slightly so he was leaning against the wall.

" Three minutes Tim," Jess mumbled, " You get 3 minutes then I'm done with your sorry ass."

" Are you kiddin' me Daniels?"

" Two and a half."

" Alright, alright, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Jess kicked the gravel with her boots she had replaced the heels with from the truck earlier.

" That's it? Well my mind is blown Riggins, like you have no..."

Tim turned and kicked the wall, emitting a growl from deep within his throat.

" Damnit Daniels, will you just let me finish?!"

" Riggins, what do you want me to do?! I know you've been back with Lyla, I mean that's pretty damned pathetic of you; crawling back to her like some sort of dog!"

Tim grabbed the scruff of Jess' dress, forcing her face to be inches from him. He bit the corner of his mouth, then proceeded to run his tongue along his lip.

" I am trying to apologize. Can't we go somewhere private?"

The door opened with the cling of the bell; Erin and Brandi stood with their eyes huge.

" Everything okay here?" Brandi asked.

" Yeah, 'cause we heard some commotion.." Erin continued their shared train of thought.

" Yeah," Jess spoke, pushing Tim's hand from the back of her, " Tim here was goin' to take me for a ride, wanted to chat in private.

Tim's head cocked to one side in a moment of confusion; his eyes squinted for mere seconds then realized.

" Yeah, I promise to get her home safely.. I'm asking your permission Erin."

" Oh lordy.." Brandi whispered under her breath.

" Well, " Erin debated, " as long as it's okay with Jess and you bring her home in one piece, or I swear I will gut you."

" Promise." Tim crossed his heart.

" Okay, while I'm at it, bring her home by midnight..." Erin scoffed.

" Alright," Tim drawled, grabbing Jess' arm.

" I can walk myself Riggins." as Jess proceeded to walk to Tim's black truck.

" We'll be waiting," Brandi hollered across the parking lot, as the twosome entered his truck.

" Yeah, we'll be waiting," Erin yelled.

Tim turned the keys in the ignition, turning to Jess.

" Will you listen Daniels?"

Jess propped her boots on the dashboard.

" I'm all ears Riggins, all ears.."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Song of the Day: Rebel Side of Heaven- Langhorne Slim.**

**ALL DONE! SEQUEL SOON, if you want anything in the sequel ( ideas and such), review, I love hearing ideas...**


End file.
